A Second Life
by crazzyredhead
Summary: After suffering a heroic death, Harry is given a second chance... But things are different for our hero, having been reborn in a new realm. But with visions of his old life invading his dreams, or with Harry being reborn as Ace's Twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Or do I own One Piece.

A/N: Head's up if you read reborn skip the first chapter and go to the second one.

Chapter One

Death

The Great Hall was filled with cheers and the same time sadness. It was easy to see the destruction that went on just a few hours ago. Now the nightmare was over, Voldemort was dead. So everyone was rejoicing that the war had come to an end, but at a great cost. Which was why many people were dealing with the death of the ones they love. The room was a mix of happiness and sorrow. Looking around he could see the smiling faces, and the relief shined in there eyes. Then there was the few who were crying. Harry was looking for his friends to see them gathering near George who was sitting next to Fred telling him how they won the war.

It was then, he barley noticed it. That someone was walking towards the family he cares about. As Harry watched the man pulling out his wand he started to run over. He would not let anything happen to them. He may be over reacting, or may be still in the mind set for a fight. But he was not going to take any chances. As he was only a few steps away, he saw the wand pointed at Ginny's back. He did not hear the words only saw the mans mouth forming the words, he was all to familiar with. "GINNY" He yelled as he dashed in front of her.

Only of her to turn around and see the green light hitting Harry square on the chest. She watched in slow motion as his body fell to the ground in a heap. Not moving, she ran forward dropping next to him. "Harry please get up, come on Harry you lived through two killing cruses already. What's another one? Please wake up Harry." She was shaking him. She did not notice Hermione or Ron landing next to her and shaking him. Hermione pulled him over only for Ginny to fall on his chest crying.

His bright green eyes were lifeless and empty. There was nothing there she started crying and screaming how it wasn't fair.

While she cried a bright light filled the room. Only for everyone to turn towards the light. There stood a woman, she looked down at the wizards and witches in her hands she held a torch. The man who killed Harry was tied up and looked to be in pain. They all looked towards her with puffy red eyes, and tears streaming down their faces. She walked over towards Harry. Then a woman appeared next to her wearing a black cloak glaring at the woman. She pulled down her hood showing her blue hair. "You can't have, you know that it is my job to take the soul to the sprit world. If I don't do my job I will be in a lot of trouble."

"Death you are not taking him to the afterlife yet."

Death glared at her, "what have I told you about calling me that Hecate." Hermione gasped as this was the name of the Greek goddess of magic. "Look I came here for the boy."

Death walked over to her. As Harry appeared before them as a ghost. The young man looked to be in a daze. Hecate looked at her, "I am taking him. As for his friends," she looked down to Ron, Hermione, and then to Ginny. "I am sorry but he will not be living in this realm any more."

Ginny looked up at them while she looked to what seemed to be Harry's ghost. "Please don't take Harry please let him live. He only done good." Tears streamed down her face.

She looked down at Ginny "I am sorry young one. Do not worry his soul is in good hands." She walked forward and by then Hermione, Molly and then everyone started to plead with them to let him live.

She looked to them, then Harry, Death and Hecate vanished.

"Why is it you like to make a scene, and second off you can't have him. It is my job to take his soul."

"He did you and every one else a favor. You should have taken Tom Riddles soul when he died the first time. Why was it you missed your chance. Oh yes you had a hangover. Now I am giving him the option of being reborn in a different world."

"Were shall he be born."

"He will be born in a world that is more ocean and seas. I have decide already who his parents shall be if he says yes. If he doesn't then I shall let you take him."

"So why is it, you have now taken two men that I was to collect today."

"I can if I want and I have plan for him. You know very well he was not to die tonight and yet he did. For the other man, he was cursed and because of the prank on that springs I put there. So I felt bad. And it because of that cruse he was killed by someone. He should have not died, neither of them."

"Now go the boy is coming too, I will call for you if he decides against the plan."

Harry eyes felt heavy he looked around to see he was in an elegant room he then saw a woman with golden hair walking towards him. She was tall and curvy and wore a wizard cloak but under it was Greek dress. "My name is Hecate Harry. I am sorry but you could not survive that last killing cruse."

Harry fell to the ground "wow I defeated Voldemort to be done in by someone I don't know… Ginny." He said with his head down.

"Come sit down with me Harry." She motioned him over to a table with tea. He looked over at a man with dark hair in a braid, wearing Chinese garb. "Don't mind him he will be better soon and I will be talking to him after you."

"Now Harry I am offering a deal, you can be reborn but not in the world you know. It will be different."

"Will I have my memory's."

"Depends on you, there is no magic in this world but I shall let you keep yours. If you take this option I must warn you, you will be born from a different family. You may not look as you do now, and you will grow up without your memory's. I give you the option of gaining them back. The other option is to go to the after life. I will give you time to make your choice." She left for several hours with the other man. Only to come back and there was no sign of him.

Harry looked up "how will I learn magic? You say there is no magic there. How will I learn to control my magic if I have no one to teach me?"

She smirked "my dear boy the first witches and wizards had no one to teach them. Trust me you will learn a way."

"I will miss Ginny, Hermione, Ron and everyone so much. I don't want to forget about them. Or my parents or…. Though if I remember it…. It may be better is my memories are just dreams. But after my next life is over and I have join everyone in the after life. I want my memories of both lives."

"I knew you would say that. " She stood up and touched his forehead as he started to de-age.

"Harry live a full life then join your friends and family from both in the afterlife." He soon was a baby and vanished.

Death appeared next to her "You didn't tell him there is the chance of him being born as a girl." Death said walking over.

"Why make him worry when he will have no memories of it?"

"If know you and I do, he will gain his memory. That boy will learn of his past in dew time."

"He will only see them as dreams. It depends on how Harry translates them." She said smiling while looking at a woman who was now carrying twins instead one child.

A/N: Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gol D Anne

"If it's a girl, then Anne… And if it's a boy… Ace…. That's the name he chose for this child… Gol D Ace… And Gol D Anne the name of our children..."

Garp looked down at the twins in his hand. Both of them with black hair and with freckles… Only difference is the fact the little girl had a mark on her forehead and green eyes. Other wise they were just the same. He took both of them and left. There mother who just passed on.

..

It had been eight years since they were born; Anne was running around the town. She soon saw her brother getting into a fight with older men. She groaned and ran up to join him. She knew they were bad mouthing there dad, and she would not stand for it. Running in she jumped in the air and landed on a man's head. Who was about to hit her brother. When Anne landed on his head she slammed his face into the ground. "Anne, what are you doing here?" Ace looked at his sister.

"I have come here to bring you back home… And if need be help you out." She said smiling.

The twins started working together to beat the men up while laughing. When Ace was punching one of the men in the face that was the moment he heard his sister scream. Anne had slipped in some beer that was on the ground. Only to have a man take the opening, sending a kick into her side. When she screamed, there was a huge bright light. And when it was gone all of the men were on the ground out cold.

Ace looked at her and smiled, "come on lets get out of here." The eight year old twins took off running.

When they got to the woods Anne walked over to her big brother giving him a hug. "Ace, don't listen to those men. I don't care what they say, they are wrong."

"Anne they said any child born from that-"

Anne hit her brother, "I said don't listen to them. They are wrong. And anything bad they say about father is wrong too." She glared at him. "Dad was a strong and great man…" She looked him with her eyes watering she knew Ace was questioning why he should even be alive. And Anne did not want her brother to think that. He was all she had and would not stand for it.

Ace walked over wrapping his arm around his sister giving her a hug. "I am sorry Anne I really am."

She punched him in the arm. "Come on Gramps is going to be coming to visit and I don't want to be late other wise we will be in trouble." She said and took off running.

Ace smiled and ran after his sister the thought of what those men said were already gone. His sister knew just what to say to make him happy. She was the only person that he cared about. He did care about his Gramps but that was different that man scared him.

..

Anne looked around the ship; she was going to get her gramps back… He should have not punished Ace. What Anne did not know was Garp was taking Ace out to go fishing. It tore the old marine's heart seeing his grandson and granddaughter debating over their existences. Though he planned to train Ace as soon as they were done. Garp had taken Anne out earlier that day with him to town. So he could take her shopping. He told her it was a thank you for making sure her twin didn't kill anyone. Though the truth of the matter was he loved to spoil his little Granddaughter. He also like seeing her in cute dresses and shirts. Anne thought they were dumb, though her favorite part of the day was the ice cream. Just the two of them getting huge amount of Ice cream.

Anne had snuck past all of Garp's men and was in his room now. She was walking around and her stomach started to growl. "Man I am hungry." She started to look around the room then spotted it. On his desk was a big fruit with blue and white swirls.

..

Garp could not believe it he could not find Anne anywhere. He said good bye to Ace and then went to say his good byes to Luffy. But he wanted to see Anne. He opened the door to his cabin and saw his granddaughter asleep on his desk, and then he noticed the lack of fruit on his desk. Which he was on his way to deliver to Kuzan. It was a gift from the higher ups for some jobs he had done. Garp slapped his head, "just my luck." He walked over picking Anne up and shaking her till she woke up. "ANNE WERE IS THE FRUIT THAT WAS ON MY DESK!"

"I ate it, tasted kinda weird."

"ANNE that was a devil fruit." He dragged her off the ship. She was trying to get out of his grip.

..

Anne was with Garp for the rest of the night and when she got back to Dadan's she was black and blue all over. Her brother walked over to her worried to help her out. "Anne what happen to you."

"I kinda made Gramps mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"I ate his devil fruit thingy he was suppose to deliver to some man. So now he has to give a different fruit."

"What's a devil fruit?"

Anne went on telling him what the fruit was and how it made her into an Ice person. And was another reason to why she was in such bad shape, since Garp decided she needed to be trained. Anne looked at her brother, "I am going to bed wake me up in a few hours and we will go to the trash heap." She said yawning while walking off to there room.

A/N: Ok A huge thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for being a beta for me.

Now I like reviews and they do make me update faster so tell me what you think please.

Second off a vote… Should Sabo live or Die?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Meeting her other brothers

Anne was extremely happy to be back. A month after she ate the fruit Garp came and took her away to train. He said she needed to know how to use the devil fruit. That lasted for over a year she was now nine years old and really missed Ace. During that time Anne decided that she would never be a marine. The way her Gramps went on about how she was going to be one. No way would that happen. She wanted to be free and not chained down by rules.

Anne went with Garp to Dadan's place only to find out that Ace was some were off in the forest. Garp went inside to get a drink and wait for Ace to get back. She went ahead and took off to find Ace, she knew he be somewhere near town.

Anne was just reached the edge of the trash heap and started to look around. That was when she saw a boy with a top hat. 'Never seen you around.' She thought and started to follow him.

She followed him back into the forest only to see Ace up ahead and yelling at him. "SABO HURRY UP!"

She smiled and ran past Sabo who saw a blur and tacked Ace giving him a Hug. "What the…" Ace said and looked down seeing his sister. "ANNE!" He smiled giving her a hug.

She smiled looking at him "Miss me?"

"What do you think?"

Anne smiled at him.

"So Ace, who is the girl?"

"Sabo, this is my twin sister Anne, I told you about her. Anne, this is Sabo, he lives in the trash heap and is a friend."

Anne smiled and walked over and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. So Ace what have you been up to?"

"Getting money to buy a pirate ship."

Anne smirked, "sounds great I wanna help out."

She looked at Sabo smiling she did not understand why she started to be upset as Ace talked about Sabo. She was happy he had friend. She but she started to wonder were that left her. Ace was her best friend, brother, her twin…. But she been gone for a year how much had he changed she was wondering.

..

Ace was thrilled to see his sister more that thrilled. Though he was worried about her it been a month and she seemed down at some points. He didn't know what to do; she was always the one to cheer him up. And he did not know what was wrong. So decided to take her with him. Sabo and Ace decided to take a break from gathering money. She was following both of them and they stopped at a lake.

"What are we doing here?"

"Swimming, come on." Sabo said with Ace as they ran towards the water jumping in.

Anne sat down wrapping her arms around her leg. She lowered her head when she saw this fat boy standing next to her at a dock and pushing her in. She could not swim no matter what she did.

Anne looked up breathing heavy while hearing Sabo and Ace yelling at her.

"Come join us Anne."

"ACE YOU BAKA!" She yelled and lost control of her power and the tempter all around her dropped and the ground became ice.

"I CAN'T SWIM ANY MORE!"

Sabo saw the problem and saw Ace pale.

'How could I forget?' He been so worried about why she was upset he forgot she could not swim for a bit.

Sabo got out of the water walking forward. "That's so cool Anne. Hey do you think you could freeze the water enough to ice skate on it?"

Anne looked up she looked so upset a moment ago and smiled. "I can try."

Ace got out of the water running over and giving his sister a hug. Then looked to Sabo "you never saw." Sabo chuckled and soon they were all having fun. Ace and Sabo were swimming while Anne was learning to Ice skate.

.

.

.

During the next months they would gather money. Anne enjoyed hanging out with the two of them. After the swimming incident Anne and Sabo became close friend. It was just the three of them they did not need anyone else.

Anne and Ace were not ten years old and just gotten back to Dadan's he was carrying a buffalo while she war dragging back a bear that was frozen with her. When they got back they saw Garp heading up the hill. She glared towards him. Last time he came to visit he took here away from her brother. Ace went ahead and was sitting on top of the bear and while she sat on top of the frozen tiger.

Ace watched Anne lower her head as they watched Dadan and listening to her calling them monsters. Anne lifted her head glaring at Dadan. She never knew the woman acutely cared about her. She started laughing as the boy Gramps called Luffy was spit on by Ace. The look on his face was priceless. Luffy was then glaring at her. She smirked at him.

"Anne, Ace, this is your younger brother Luffy take care of him."

"No thanks." She said only to get hit by Gramps fist of love. She rubbed her head.

Later when her and Ace were eating, on there plates was a lot of meat and rice. Luffy only has a bowel of rice and a glass of water. She listened to him complaining to Dadan. Then her telling him how he had to get his own food if he wants more. Anne at this point finished eating looking to Ace they nodded and left. They planned to meet up with Sabo.

She laughed at seeing Luffy following them. "Looks like the brat is following us."

"HEY, I NOT MAD AT YOU FOR SPITTING ON ME! LET'S BE FRIENDS!"

She looked back at him while Ace glared at him. "Weird kid." She watched as Ace kicked the tree and it went down the hill towards them. Both of them keep walking "Did you really need to do that?"

"Yes, I don't like him. He is a snot nose brat."

Days went by and Ace would do things to lose Luffy, "You know some day he will find us." She said after freezing the crocodiles to keep them from eating Luffy. She looked at him with a straight face while he stared at her. She turned and followed Ace. Anne had started to keep an eye on the little boy. She found him funny and didn't want him to die.

This went on for three months. Anne told Sabo about the kid making him laugh. "Wow I feel bad for you both."

"I don't really care." She said smiling. Ace was off in getting some treasure. "Luffy is annoying but he is funny. And I am getting more a laugh at how Ace and Luffy are behaving. Anyway I will be in the city. Time to get some loot. See yeah." She said jumping down and taking off running towards the city.

Sabo waited there for ten minutes to see Ace walking up. "Hey Sabo, sorry I am late."

"Anne told me, she went to the city."

Ace handed over his loot and soon they were putting it up and talking about buying a pirate ship when Luffy appeared.

Anne walked back humming a song while she had a bunch of cash and some necklaces. She reached there and saw the boys running off. She ran after them "What you doing?" They both screamed and looked at her.

"Don't scare us like that Anne. Hurry and help us carry the loot."

"Why?"

"Some men are looking for it and about found it." Yelled Ace. She went and started helping them. While helping put the last bit away, they told her what happen with Luffy. She stopped moving. "Did you really let them take him?"

"Yes, we can't do anything." The boys said.

Anne tossed them her stash she was carrying. "Meet me there." The boys groaned and quickly putting the treasure away before taking after her. They soon joined her while she looked angry she could here Luffy yelling to be let go. She started moving and Ace and Sabo groaned.

Luffy watched as the man put on gloves with spikes. He swung at Luffy hitting him, this time it hurt. He screamed out in pain and started crying. "Tell me were it is or I will kill you." The room's temperature was dropping fast and soon they could all see their breath.

"What is going on? Why is it so cold it is summer outside?" One of the men yelled.

Luffy while crying whispered, "Anne."

Polchemi glared at the men, "who cares we need to find out were the treasure went." He raised his fist to attack when he heard yelling.

Ace, Sabo and Anne hit him with poles. Sabo stole one of the men's swords and cut Luffy free.

Anne went to check on Luffy who was looking at them with tears in his eyes. "Hey Luffy, it is ok. No need to worry let the big kids deal with the bad men." Luffy looked down. She smiled, "don't worry someday these men will like dealing with a bug."

Sabo looked to Ace, "Ace, we got Luffy lets go."

Anne turned and walked to stand next to Ace as her twin stated he never run from a fight. Ace glanced at his sister and saw that the tips of her fingers were now ice and parts of her body were frost. He knew if he didn't know her power he would over look it.

"Run now mister." She said smiling at him sweetly. The way she said it one would think they were good friends but the look on the kids face said differently.

The man looked down at them "Hey don't you think your giving into your urges a little too much? Just hand over the money nice and easy, ya little dirt bag."

Ace glared at him "We will use the money better than you." Ace ran to attack but when Polchemi swung his sword he cut Ace's pole in half. Sabo was running to help the twins but was blocked. He started to fight a man who was going after him and Luffy. Polchemi goes ahead and swings his sword at Ace and Anne pushes Ace out of the way taking the hit.

"ANNE!" Ace, Luffy and Sabo yell when they see the sword hitting her. Sabo knocked the one man out and was running forward with Ace ready to kill the man but stopped.

Polchemi went to pull the sword out but couldn't. Anne had put her hand on his sword and was freezing the sword and it reached his hand. Polchemi looked at his hand and soon felt the numbing pain and he tried to let go of the sword but his hand was frozen. He pulled back but couldn't. Polchemi looked down at Anne.

"I told you to run." She said glaring at him. "No one hurts my brother." Ace saw that her body looked like Ice in most spots. He saw the spot she was stabbed was now a chunk missing but just cracked ice. Anne let go of the sword and had her own sword of ice spear appear in her hand. When Polchemi looked at his arm it was frozen up to his shoulder. Sabo, Luffy and Ace watched as the part that Polchemi hit her was healing it's self. She was now back to normal.

Ace and Sabo walked next to her they would not let her stand alone.

Polchemi glared at them "as I ever lose to a bunch of kids if I ever do I will give up being a pirate."

Sabo smirked "Then you wont' be a pirate." He said and all three of them attacked. They smiled grabbed Luffy and ran as if there pants were on fire to get out of there.

When they reached the woods they sat Luffy down who was crying. Sabo looked to Ace and Anne. "Man... that's really one bad habit you have there, Ace! Saying I', not gonna run to a Real Pirate like that! WHY DO YOU WANNA DIE SO MUCH!... And Anne why did you not just grab Ace and run? DO YOU WANT TO DIE? Really I don't care you have the ice powers that are great…. But…. Dam now BlueJam's men won't forgive us. They will be after us from now on." He grabbed his hat pulling down on it.

Anne listened to Ace and Luffy and watched them argue. She was taken back at the point Luffy saying he was alone. He had no one, and he hates being alone. She looked to Ace knowing it be worse for them if they didn't have each other.

"So if we are with you, then it doesn't hurt. And if we are gone... It'd be a problem for you Huh?" Ace said looking at Luffy. Anne was watching Luffy.

"So, you want us-" Anne started.

"To Live…?" Ace finished saying.

"Oh course." Luffy said looking serious.

Soon Ace was arguing with Luffy again. Anne shook her head and Sabo was now worried where he live. "Come live with us Sabo." She said smiling.

..

A/N: A huge thank you to BlackSeaReaper for beta reading my story

Sabo Die or live.

Hope you enjoyed please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Anne walked with Sabo smiling while they listen to Ace and Luffy bicker. Soon they were at Dadan's place and walking to the house. She slammed the door open. "Where…. Who is this?"

"Name is Sabo; I will be living here..."

"Wait, I heard of you. You're one of the brats in the trash… Wait what do you mean living here?"

Anne walked over "Hey Dadan, Sabo will pull his own wait." She said and smiled Dadan groaned and went to go drink.

Anne laughed and grabbed Ace's hand and Luffy and Sabo followed. Soon they were in the woods.

..

After six months they started heading back to trash mountain and were all happy. They been sneaking in together and getting some great meals. But while they did this they were a point a strange man was following them. When they got out of the city they dragged Sabo to a cliff with a great view of the ocean. All three of them turned there heads and looked at Sabo.

"So who was that Sabo?" Asked Ace.

"I can't say."

"We shouldn't have to keep secrets from each other…." Said Ace.

"So spill it." Ace, Anne and Luffy said the same time.

Soon the kids were all wrestling on the ground. "I GIVE, I WILL TALK…" Yelled Sabo so the others backed off.

"The son of a noble."

"Who is?" Asked Ace and Luffy.

"I AM."

"So…..." The boys said picking there nose.

Sabo looked to Anne was sitting on the edge looking out at the ocean.

"What about you Anne?"

"Sabo you know who my father is… And you don't care why would I care who your family is. You're my friend."

Sabo smiled at them then looked up saying "Ace... Anne... Luffy... We have to make it out to sea someday! We'll leave this country behind and gain our freedom. I want to see the world in all its glory and write a book about all the things I find. If it's sailing I'm studying for, then I don't care how hard I have to work! We've got to get stronger and become real Pirates!"

Ace started laughing and was smiling at Sabo, "Hehehe I don't need you to tell me that. I'm gonna become a pirate, and beat every last person who stands in my way. And earn myself the kind of glory that dreams are made of! Only then will my life have been worth living! I don't care if the whole world reuses to accept me. They can hat me all they like! I'll become a great pirate and prove I'm better than them all!"Ace yelled at the sea smiling.

Anne looked up at the sky, "I will leave this island, and travel the world. Nothing will hold me down. I want to sail the seas. I will become the strongest woman in the world. I will have freedom, and do what I want when I want. Everyone will know who I am, and no one will stop me." She smiled looking at them. "While I am at it I will make sure to keep you guys safe."

Luffy laughed and smiled "Well of course my first mate will be the strongest woman in the world." He walked to the edge of the cliff, "Since I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Anne smiled and the two others were just staring at him. Sabo soon was laughing.

"We will have to keep an eye on you. Won't we?" Sabo said smiling.

"But isn't it going to be a problem if all four of us want to be Captain." Sabo said.

"Yeah, that could be an issue. I always thought you were gonna be my navigator Sabo."

"What? You guys should join my ship."

Anne looked at them "I think you all should join my crew."

Ace put a bottle on the tree trunk. "Well, we can Decided the details when the time comes.

"Who knows we all may end up on different ships?"

"Ace, you stole some of Dadan's booze!"

"Did you guys know? If you exchange drinks, then you can become brothers." "Brothers" Luffy said.

"Hey!" "And sister." Ace nodded while smiling.

Ace gave a little speech and they all took the drinks becoming siblings.

…

Over the months they spent together they would train each day. Today was different then the others though. Luffy was challenging each person today to join his crew he been doing that for the past three weeks. She looked at her brother beat Luffy. Who walked over to her "I challenge you if I beat you? You have to join my crew."

"Alright Luffy what are we doing?" She said stretching and been challenged to so many fights already. "Remember this is the last time you can do this."

"Alright Anne." He said bouncing on his feet.

"So Luffy your ready." She said smiling at him.

"Ok I challenge you to rock, paper, scissors." This made Ace and Sabo start laughing. Since Anne had never won a game in her life. She groaned it was the one thing she could not win.

"Alright, lets start" Ace said walking over smirking. "Alright remember it is on shoot." Ace smiled while looking at them, "Rock paper scissors shoot."

Anne thought of throwing out rock decided to throw out paper. Her eyes were covered and peeked while groaning since scissors was what Luffy had. They played three more times and she lost every single time. Anne groaned falling to the ground. "Just my luck." She said. Luffy was cheering and walked over. "Anne, you will be my first mate." He said smiling at her.

Anne smiled at him, "alright Lu."

**(Scene Break)**

Luffy went to start a fight with Ace while Anne was laying down. She watched them arguing about something while she started to drift off to sleep.

**(Scene Break)**

"Hermione, I don't want to. I have plenty of time. I can start the paper in a couple hours." A boy with red hair said looking up at the girl.

The girl with brown bushy hair glared at the red head. "RON! Fine see if I care if the two of you fail the test."

"Come on mate it is your turn." Ron said turning to Anne.

Anne laughed "I told you to do your work yesterday."

"I had other things to do."

"What was that?"

"I was practicing to be keeper on the team."

The scene changed and Anne was in a shack looking at a watch. She looked around and saw a very fat boy next to her asleep. She then heard slamming from outside. Everything flashed before her eyes. "My goodness, didn't they tell you were your parents learned it all."

"Learned what?"

The man looked angry then sighed mutter Dursley's "You're a wiza…"

"ANNE, hey Anne."

Anne sat up looking at Luffy and Sabo.

"Huhhh what is it guys… Come on time to go find some food."

They said smiling. She got up running with them and forgetting about her weird dream.

..

Anne watched as Sabo was being dragged away from them by his father. She looked at him. "SABO DON'T GO PLEASE!" She yelled at him. She started crying and looked at the man who held her. She would not let them hurt her brothers. She was about to freeze everyone when Ace looked at her.

"Stop Anne, if Sabo is willing to leave let him."

"WILLING. They threaten us. Ace he left to protect us." She looked and saw that they were only there with the Blue Jam pirates.

She followed her brothers to the pirate ship. And listened to them yelling at each other while keeping her arms crossed. 'If I was stronger I could have frozen everyone.' She looked at the ground and watched Ace take the map from him. "Sure we will help you."

She walked with her brothers carrying two boxes to the places Blue Jam wanted them. Luffy was complaining that it was not fun with out Sabo. "I agree with Luffy, Ace."

Ace looked at him glaring.

"Don't look at me like that Ace… Your just being a baka you miss him already too."

"Leave me alone."

She groaned and walked with them.

That night had been a quite night. Anne listened to Luffy asking if Sabo is ok. And Ace saying they needed forget about Ace for the time being. 'I like to see if you could do that yourself.'

That night was only nightmares for Anne she dreamed of seeing people dying even though she had no idea who any of them are. She woke up and looked off towards the city. "Sabo…" She said.

Ace walked over "You ok, Anne."

"Why do you ask?"

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep."

"Just a strange dream."

"Look sorry for earlier… I can't believe he left us."

"He didn't leave Ace. You know that. He will come back, and let's go visit him in a week. If he is upset we will take him back."

"Sounds like a plan." He said smiling as they watched the sun rise.

That night though changed everything. They were told the plans for the up coming fire. They were all yelling against it. They went ahead and grabbed the children. Anne started to freeze them when one of the men grabbed her face with a cloth.

Ace watched his sister trying to move she was soon knocked out and fast asleep. "ANNE!" he yelled.

Blue Jam laughed "Don't worry; she is only knocked out… Well for now!"

It was only an hour later and fire was starting to surround the tree kids. "Dam Damn it…" Ace said trying to cut the ropes

"Why is it so hot?" Anne opened her eyes, and became pale.

"Anne, freeze the ropes so we can't break them." Ace said sitting right next to her. She nodded and soon they were free.

She looked around and saw they were on the ship. "Ace, lets get to the water."

"You can, Luffy can't swim."

"Leave it to me." She said not looking to good. She ran towards the edge of the ship and made a slide to the water then before hitting the water turning it to Ice.. When she landed it was all ice. "Luffy, ACE, COME ON!"

Ace grabbed Luffy running to the edge and landed next to his sister. She took off running freezing them a path to the forest. That wasn't burning. Soon they reached the woods looking back.

"ANNE, LUFFY, ACE!" Yelled Dadan running up she wrapped her arms around them. "Thank god, you're ok. Wait where is Sabo?" She said looking around.

"He is in the city." Anne said looking at Dadan.

"Well let's get out of here."

The next day Anne was sitting by herself seeing the smoke from the gray terminal. "Let's go get Sabo Ace."

"But his…"

She smirked looking at him "I have a plan that will make his father think he is gone."

The next day Dogura walked back to Dadan's place he gone to the city to watch the Tenryuubito come to town. What he saw he knew would haunt him for ever. Sabo was on a fisher men boat. He was happy to see the boy was leaving but…. But he crashed paths with the celestial dragon. He watched as they fired on his ship. The poor boy didn't even have time to jump ship.

He walked up seeing Luffy playing with some beetles. "Hey Dogura, where did you go?"

"I went to town…. I need to talk to you Ace and Anne."

"What about?"

"It's not that good."

He walked inside. Dadan looked to Luffy "Go get the twins." She knew it had to be serious from the look of Dogura face.

Luffy nodded and set out looking for him.

"What happen, Dogura?" She asked looking at him.

"Sabo is dead. I watched him be killed by the celestial dragon. They shot at the ship with no mercy… It was horrible and the people still celebrated the dam celestial dragon."

Dadan lowered her head, "this is not good. Those poor kids." She said whipping her tears away.

Twenty minutes later they could hear Luffy laughing along with Ace and Anne. They went to meet them and tell the children the bad news. But stopped dead in there tracks. "GHOST!" They all pointed to the child behind them. Sabo was standing there laughing with Anne.

Anne looked around "Where is the ghost?"

"Sabo…. He is a ghost!" Yelled Dogura.

Anne raised an eyebrow and started laughing.

"So let me guess you saw the ceremony." Ace said smirking.

Sabo smiled looking at Anne "Your plan worked thanks sis."

Dadan looked at them "what's going on?"

"Well I came up with the idea. You see Sabo's evil father took him from us after he knew Sabo was alive. So my thought was to set a boat up to sail away, I even put an ice version of Sabo on the ship. We wanted it too look like he was there. So all three of us were on the ship. Once it was good distance. We jumped ship, Ace and Sabo helped push me. Since I made and patch of ice and they pushed me."

"It was not fun." Ace said.

Sabo smiled, "once we got to shore we watched as the people blew the ship up. So it looks like I was killed. So now I can live here in peace."

Dadan nodded "that was very smart of you. But Sabo you can no longer go to town with the others."

"What why?"

"What if your father sees you and it would be all a waste."

The kids all looked down. Knowing it that it meant that he could not get to Trash Mountain… Anne looked up "it doesn't mater. We just don't have to go." She smiled putting her hands behind her head. The boys all nodded.

**(Scene Break)**

Years went by and soon the three oldest were all 17 years old and standing at a cliff. Luffy was looking at Anne.

"Hey Luffy, I will be back when you're 17 and join your crew. But before that happens I plan to sail with Ace. I will see you."

Luffy nodded and smiled "I will see you when I turn 17 then Anne have fun. And get stronger."

"I should be saying that to you.

Sabo and Ace smiled and looked to Luffy, "We will see you later. Left some of the treasure for you to buy a ship." Sabo said punched Luffy in the arm.

The three of them climbed into the decent size ship and started sailing.

"So Sabo, I know you want to be a captain of your own crew."

Sabo smiled "yeah." He looked up at the sky smiling. "The next town I plan to split off from you guys."

Anne and Ace both nodded.

A/N: Hello everyone I hope you like this chapter I had many different ideas for Sabo but this one seemed to just fit… I rewatched the childhood part in the anime… And made me think Sabo is alive since Dragon saw Tenryuubito ceremony. The mention of healing someone….

..

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the story so far.

..

So for Pairings I have some ideas please tell me which one you like:

Marco

Luffy

Sabo

Law

Kidd


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The bartender stood at his bar washing a glass today was a slow day he wondered if anyone would come in. He looked in seeing two young men walking into his pub. One of them being a blond wearing a top hat with goggles. He shook his head seeing the man did not have a shirt on; he had though a long navy blue jacket, having a cravat, and then longs shorts and ankle shoes. He looked to the other who had black long hair, an orange hat with a smile and sad face. He also wore a red bead necklace and a yellow open button up shirt.

"Hey Ace, I don't think this town will have any good ships."

"Sadly, I have to agree with you."

"Hey Ace, Sabo, why did you run off?"

The bartender's mouth about dropped, the girl who walked in hair reached just past her shoulders. She had a slim but curvy build that was easy to see thanks to her only wearing a light blue bikini top, then the fact she was wearing black shorts and boots. She turned and smiled walking over at him.

"Hey can I get a drink" she said smiling.

He looked at her freckle face smiling and saw her green eyes and smiled getting her the drink. "Here you go."

"Oh can I get to more" She said smiling at him.

She smiled taking the drinks from him and handing Sabo and Ace there drinks.

"So what are you and Anne going to do the moment you get your ship."

"We plan to head sail around and gather a crew. Once I have a good amount of men I plan to go to the grand line."

"We're hoping to run into Shanks to thank him for saving Luffy's life. What about you Sabo?"

Ace smiled "You could always stay with me you know. I would love having you on my crew."

"You know I want my own crew."

"We will have to see who gets there bounty first." Ace said taking a drink.

Anne smirked "I will be the first one to get a bounty."

Sabo laughed, "Alright well how about a toast to freedom, and living the way we want."

Anne and Ace both smiled toasting to that.

(Scene Break)

Three days later both Sabo and Ace had there own ships. She had to wave goodbye to her brother Sabo as he sailed away from them. Six months passed since that day they separated. Anne walked over to her brother, "Hey look at this." She said showing him a bounty of Sabo.

He smiled "so he was last one to get a bounty out of us."

Anne took it laughing "Did you see his nick name the deadly gentlemen. I would love to see his parents' reaction to seeing Sabo's bounty. One seeing he lived and two became a pirate."

Ace laughed and was smiling he looked to seeing all the other crew members getting winter coats on. He rubbed his arms even though he ate the flame -flame fruit was still cold. He looked over at Anne who was just wearing her normal clothes. Anne smiled and held up his jacket, "put this on before you get a cold you don't want to meet Shanks with a runny nose do you?"

Ace grabbed the coat smiling at her, "Thanks."

She looked up ahead seeing the island covered in snow and ice. Anne smiled and looked to Ace, "Hey I am going to go ahead."

"Fine, see you in a bit." Ace said as he watched Anne form Ice skates on the bottom of her shoes.

"Hey, I will tell some of his men you wish to speak to him." Anne said then jumped to the ocean turning enough of it to ice so she could Ice Skate to the shore.

"Captain, are you sure it is ok for her to go ahead of us?"

"There is nothing I can do to stop my sister. She has a mind of her own and when she wants to do something she will. "

He watched her reach the shore ahead of them. He went to go put on some warmer clothes.

They soon reached the island and Anne was there lying down in the snow. "Hey bro."

Ace jumped out of the ship landing next to her.

"Did you find out where they are?"

"I saw tracks leading up the mountain."

"Let's go."

Anne listened to Ace's crew complaining about the cold and asking him if he really wanted to go. Ace said it was something he had to do. Anne was next to him agreeing.

(Scene Break)

Shanks sat in the cave with his men he thought it would be just another boring day till one of his men came in telling him there was a group of pirates coming this way. He smirked and looked up when he saw the group at the entrance of the cave.

The boy bowed "I would like to give my greetings-"

Shanks grabbed his sword "so the super rookie came to say hello."

Anne laughed as Ace started waving his hands. "You have the wrong idea."

"Yeah, our brother is always talking about the man who saved his life." Anne said smiling stepping next to Ace.

"Wait Luffy had an older brother and sister?"

Ace and Anne looked at each other smirking. "Yeah."

"Well I guess there is one thing we can do." Shanks said smiling. "Let's have a banquet."

Shanks crew cheered and soon all of them were sitting around talking. Shanks crew was talking the spade pirates telling them stories of the sea.

Shanks looked at Anne, "how are you not cold?" He looked at her, seeing that she was not wearing winter clothes at all.

Anne smiled and let her self turn to ice. "I ate the Ice-Ice Fruit." She said turning back to normal.

Ace looked at her, "I always thought you had a different devil fruit from what the papers say about you."

Ace looked at her "Sis has always had a strange power."

"Yeah I was able to do weird things before I ate the fruit."

"What kind of things?" Shanks asked now interested he looked like a kid about to be told a story.

Anne smiled "Accio meat." She said putting her hand out a thing of meat flew into her hand and she started eating it smiling.

Shanks dropped his mug. "Wow Luffy's family is strange. What else can you do?"

Anne smiled and looked at Shanks "there is a few things I can make people lose their weapons, make a shield." She did not want to say much more since it made her think of the weird dreams she had been getting. She never told Ace about them not wanting him to worry.

Shanks smiled "That seems very useful. So how has your brother been?"

Ace smiled "last we saw him he has been doing well; he keeps talking about becoming the king of the pirates." Ace smiled drinking some Sake, "too bad for him I will be king of the pirates."

Shanks smiled at him and looked to Anne, "So how come you didn't sail on your own."

She smiled now not caring about her being Luffy's crew member, "Well when Luffy sets sail I will be heading back to join him." Shanks raised an eyebrow. "I told Luffy I would be his first mate when he starts his own crew."

Ace was laughing, "That is not what happen. You lost a bet to rock paper scissors. And the deal was he stopped bugging you about joining his crew if your won, if you lost you had to join his crew."

Shanks started laughing, "Sounds like Luffy."

That night they spent partying before the crew was getting ready to leave. Shanks heard how Ace was planning to fight Whitebeard and kill him. He looked to Ace "You need to be careful, that old man is very dangerous."

(Scene Break)

Anne groaned rubbing her head she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a room by herself. She tried thinking of what happen then it all came flooding back. Ace had found the warlord Jimbei for five days straight. The moment both of them fell she ran over to her brother.

She grabbed her brother shoulder "Ace, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Anne, just a little tired."

She smiled and was about to help him up when they saw a ship coming to shore. That was when they saw whitebeard.

"Which one of you brats wants to kill me?"

They watched as he walked forward Ace's other crew members came running over. Only to be blasted back, Anne felt the force hitting her and she slid on the ground. Looking up she went to stand next to Ace. Who now stood up, "Flame Fence!" A wall of fire now blocked Ace, Anne and the Whitebeard Pirates from his crew.

"Captain! Captain what are you doing."

"All of you run." He looked to Anne. "Get out of here."

"Not happening, Ace, you're not getting rid of me." She gave him a hard stare.

Anne glared at Whitebeard, and ran forward freezing the man in an Ice Cube, only for the Ice to Shatter and fall to the ground.

Whitebeard looked at Anne with his fist glowing sent a punch at her.

Ace watched Anne's body crack and fall to the ground in pieces. He ran forward fighting with all his might.

Anne groaned sitting back up. And watched her brother fighting she was about to join the fight. When Ace yelled at her to stay out of it.

She watched her brother get hit and knocked to the ground. She got up her fist had a slight red glow.

"Expelliarmus." A red light shot out of her hand and Whitebeard watched as his weapon flew out of his hand and Anne caught it.

Ace took the moment to launch an attack and Whitebeard just backhanded him to the ground.

The fight lasted all night. Anne stood next to Ace. She saw Whitebeard sending a punch at Ace and pushed him out of the way taking the hit. She slid on the ground a good distance away from the fight. She tried getting up, and watched her brother get knocked to the ground. Anne saw that Ace slowly sat up and started to sit up, while Whitebeard talked to him. She saw him handing his hand to him. Ace screamed at him before passing out. Anne pushed her self up and ran over to her brother. Anne put herself in-between Ace and Whitebeard.

Whitebeard started laughing and looked at her, "so some fight left in you girl."

"You got that right, I will protect my brother with my LIFE!" she yelled at Whitebeard with a glare.

Whitebeard smiled down at the twins he smiled and smirked. "You girl are full of surprises. Why don't you join me?"

"Not happening." She said and sent a punch at him as a phoenix of ice flew at him.

He went to fight Anne for another two hours before she fell.

(Scene Break)

Anne lowered her head before she got up and went outside, she saw the big blue ocean. She saw Ace sitting on the deck with a guy talking to him. She walked over to Ace.

Sitting next to him, "Are you ok?"

Ace nodded his head and when the man left Ace looked at Anne, "I will kill him."

Anne nodded knowing this was something she could not stop her brother from doing. She got up and left her brother alone knowing he didn't want to talk to anyone.

Anne went to the other side of the deck her head lowered. She saw a man walking over to her, "Hey you're Anne right." He was lean and muscular, blond-haired man. He had stubble on his chin. She noticed he wears a purple jacket and a light blue sash and a gold belt around his waist. He also had on dark pants that were knee- length, and black sandals. On his chest was the Whitebeard's Jolly Roger tattooed on it. She knew he was seen his bounties Marco the 1She glared at him and looked back at the sea.

"I'm Marco, was wondering how you are feeling."

"How do you think?"

"Better than being dead."

"Why did you let us live?"

"Pops wants Ace and you to join his crew."

"I will not join." She said looking off at the sea.

Marco laughed, "Why is that?"

"I plan to join a different crew in a couple years."

"So you were going to leave your brother's crew."

"I was never part of his crew," she said looking him in the eyes. "I sailed with my brother."

Marco sat on the railing, "well I have never heard of that. So you know your brother's crew came back to get him and you. Though they lost. There all in the sick bay healing at the moment."

Anne lowered her head. "Just leave me be."

(Scene Break)

That night Anne watched her brother sneaking into Whitebeard's room. Only for a moment later to be thrown into the hallway. She looked at her brother holding his bleeding nose. "Do you want help?" She asked smirking at her brother.

"LEAVE ME ALONE ANNE! JUST GO AWAY!" He yelled at her while glaring.

Anne was taken back, her brother had never yelled at her like that before. She had gotten in arguments when they were younger. But they never yelled like that. She stood up and saw some of the men were looking at her worried. She closed her eyes too keep her self from crying. She had been extremely upset since waking up knowing how weak she was. She had not been able to protect her brother. Anne stood up her eyes were covered by her hair. "Fine Ace I will leave." She said walking away. Anne walked to the front of the ship and saw that they were close to an island. She climbed on the edge and jumped off.

Marco watched and thought she was killing herself until he saw her running on ice to the next island. Marco looked to Thatch. "Go tell pops where I am going. And talk to Ace for me." Marco turned into a phoenix and flew after Anne who was now a good distance away.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I will have more for the next chapter.

Poll is still open and if want a different person just say who.

Poll is still open

Marco 2

Luffy 2

Sabo

Law 11

Kidd 1

Zoro1

Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas.

Also a huge thank you to TheBlackSeaReaper for being my beta


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Marco flew towards the island, he was looking down at the ice to follow Anne's trail. He looked up at the sky seeing the clouds rolling in. The image of Anne's face appeared in his mind. Of when Ace yelled at Anne, she was in so much pain. He looked ahead and saw her sitting on the beach.

Anne wiped her eyes; she did not know why she was so upset. Her mind thought of Ace and how mad he had been. She looked up seeing a sight she never thought she would see. She was a blue bird flying towards her and it was glowing. She smiled when she heard the bird's song, bring joy to her. She soon noticed the bird was on fire. 'Wow it is so beautiful.' She thought.

Marco had sung out to get Anne's attention since he did not want to scare her. He landed in front of her and stretched. He was about to turn back when Anne looked up at him. She looked at him in the eyes. He could see her eyes were red, and puffy. But she was smiling at him and reached out brushing her hand along his wing. He made sure his fire would not hurt her but he was surprised how nice and cool her touch was. Marco felt his cheeks becoming warm as he looked down at the girl next to him. He knew he had to change back soon otherwise the Anne would get mad at him. And he knew he did not need that.

Anne smiled and looked out at the ocean she could see the stars reflecting off the ocean. She then looked at the Whitebeards ship seeing it was now coming to the island. "I know it was stupid of me to get so upset." She said wrapping her arms around her legs. "I have seen Ace mad before, many times had to calm him down. So he did not kill any one when he was a kid. He has been annoyed at my brothers and me. But never like…"

"Anne, you shouldn't think too much about it."

Anne jumped in shock looking at Marco… "How?"

Marco smiled while blushing, "I was the phoenix. It is my devil fruit power. Sorry."

Anne looked at the ground blushing.

"Hey I am pretty sure your brother didn't mean it. I am also sure there is something else bugging you." He watched Anne nod. He sat down right next to her. "Look we're here by ourselves, and I promise that I will not tell anyone of what we talk about here. So what do you say Anne?"

She looked at him then back to the ocean and sighed. "I don't know. I thought I was strong, before everything happen. Now I just don't know. I couldn't even keep Ace from being captured. What if you all had been Marines? Ace would be in jail or off to be executed." She tried holding back her tears as images of people dying flashed threw her mind. She held her head, as tears went down her face. She saw a boy get hit with a green light falling to the ground dead, and then a man falling threw something she knew in her gut he died, then seeing an old man being hit with a spell and falling off a tower. The images stopped coming when Marco wrapped his arms around her and hugging her.

"Hey don't think of that?" He did not know of the images flashing threw her mind. But he could tell something she was thinking of was bugging her. "Hey if you want to be stronger I will help you. Look Anne, Pops wants you both to be part of our crew. I know of your plan to join a different crew. But why not give us a chance." He said holding the girl. He was surprised how warm and comfy she felt in his arms knowing she was ice. He hand had been nice and cool earlier but now…

She looked up at him "Why do you call him Pops?"

Marco smiled looking at the ship, "Because he calls all of us his sons. He treats us as if were his kids, he does not care about our past. Look just talk to him and Ace will come around. You're his sister, his twin. You have a special bond so don't worry." He smiled feeling Anne nodding in his shoulder.

She closed her eyes sitting there with Marco holding her. He started humming, and it made her fill up with joy. "Phoenix's have special powers, they can carry immensely heavy loads, they have the ability to teleport with a flash of flames, they can heal anything with there tears, they have immortality. There song will calm and give courage to those pure of heart," she whispering.

Marco hummed a song while watching Anne she seemed to be in a slight daze while she was whispering. He heard everything and looked at her in slight shock. He could hardly find anything out on the phoenix, and Anne knew so much. When he thought about it a lot of it made since too. He wanted to ask her about it but knew the moment she just needed to relax. So he started singing, and watched her smile.

(Scene Break)

Thatch looked over the edge of the ship with Jozu. "Do you see them Thatch."

Thatch nodded "yeah I see them." He started to smile as he saw Marco holding Anne.

He pointed at the two for Jozu to turn and smirk. "Seems he found himself a girl."

"Not so sure about that. Looks like he is helping calm her down." He knew what it was like when Marco sings. He smiled knowing from the look of things she would be better off. He wondered though looking back at the other twin. Knowing it will take awhile for him to come around. Looking to Anne, he had to wonder what she would do. From the looks of things she just followed her brother. He had to wonder if she would be doing.

(Scene Break)

Marco smiled once he was done singing. "Hey Anne, is there anything else you need to talk about. Or would you like to head back to the ship?" He asked while smiling while still holding her.

Anne sat up no longer in Marco's arms. She smiled looking back at him with her face bright red. Marco smiled looking into her emerald eyes. He looked at her and brushed her hair out of her face causing her to go three shades brighter. That was when he saw the scar in the shape of a lighting bolt of her forehead. 'How did she get this?' he wondered.

Anne took the moment to look away at the ship. "Thanks Marco. I… We should get back to the ship." She said standing up and smiled at him.

He stood up smiling looking at the blushing girl, "sure lets head back Anne."

Anne walked back and was about to freeze the water to get to the ship. Since the ship was still a good forty feet out in the water. But Marco seemed to have a different idea and picked her up bridal style. Anne blushed and when he jumped she wrapped her arms around his neck. Marco smiled and one arm turned into a wing and he flew them onto the ship.

(Scene Break)

Thatch watched Marco fly back on the ship holding Anne. He smirked seeing her blushing and when they landed she turned looking at him.

"You know I could get back myself with out your help."

"Yeah I know." He said smiling and waved to Thatch who was walking over.

"Hey Anne. How are you doing?"

Anne smiled "I am ok." She saw Ace look at her and was starting to walk over. But turned around walking away. "ACE!" Anne ran after her brother.

Thatch laughed looking at Marco, "So her brother ranks higher than you."

"Shut up. It is nothing like that."

"Then why were you holding her in your arms?" Thatch said smirking.

"She was upset and I was comforting her." He said with a slight blush. "Did you talk to Ace?"

"Yeah wasn't much good. Just yelled at me. Seems those two really are different funny since they are fire and ice. But yeah, when I told him, Anne had ran off he looked worried. And then I told him someone already was checking on her. He was watching the two of you."

"Just my luck." Marco said thinking he has to watch his back. If Ace was mad at him he didn't want to be attacked like he started with Pops.

(Scene Break)

"Hey Ace!" Anne said running over to him. Ace was at the edge of the ship.

"Anne, I am sorry for yelling at you like that."

Anne smiled and gave her brother a hug making him look off annoyed. She let go and took his hat and put it on her head and smiled at him. "It is fine Ace."

Ace smiled at her, "So you and the pineapple head."

"Marco and me what?"

"I saw you together."

Anne blushed as she was thinking of Marco and her on the beach. "There is nothing. He was just cheering me up. Even offered to train me to help me become stronger."

Ace looked at the ocean, "you like them. Just like you liked Luffy before I did."

Anne smiled at her brother.

"I am still going to kill him."

"Alright go ahead."

"Wait you're not going to stop me?" He asked surprised.

Anne looked at him, "Why should I? You know I will be traveling with Luffy. Just don't kill yourself. And if you ever do anything dumb that gets you in huge trouble. And I have to save you. Trust me I will beat you up." She smiled at him.

Ace looked at her smiling. "And you have to take care of your self."

Anne smiled at him "Deal." They shook hands and went off to go get something to eat. Only to both fall asleep while eating and the crew came in the morning seeing both the twins asleep in their midnight snacks.

(Scene Break)

The next month was over 200 attempts on Whitebeards life by Ace. During that time 130 of the attempts Ace went falling off the ship. 100 of the times Anne was there freezing the water before he hit. So he would just jump back on the ship. Other 30 times he was saved by one of the crew members. Most of it was Thatch. Who was drying off with a towel and groaning. He stood near Anne looking at her. "How did you deal with him all your life?"

Anne laughed, "You should meet the other two."

Thatch laughed he liked Ace but how much trouble that kid got himself into was just down right crazy.

Anne and Thatch watched as Marco handed her brother who was looking down some food. He was standing they're talking to him. She watched Marco starting to walk away when Ace stopped him. She smiled knowing something was about to change in her brother. And she was sure it was something about Whitebeard calling all the men his sons and women his daughter. Though she was the only girl fighter on this ship.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I will be updating again and soon. Now so you know the pairing for Anne is still up in the air. So voting is still going on. I would like to thank everyone for there reviews.

I like hearing from all of you and would like to know what you think.

So votes as of now

Sabo 1

Kidd 1

Shanks 2

Zoro 4

Luffy 5

Marco 8

Law 19

And huge thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Whitebeard smiled seeing two of his newest children sitting in the room with him. Ace and Anne were sitting next to each other. Anne looked at Ace worried for him. She looked to Whitebeard worried how he take it when he finds out who their father was.

"So what do you both need to talk about that is so important?"

Ace looked at his feet. Anne sighed and looked up at Whitebeard. He has been so kind to them. Ace had become a member of the crew. She still was not a member but helped out. She told them when they asked that she would not join.

Which had surprised many of the members since she took to them so much faster. They also thought she be a member with how good of friends she was with Marco. Marco spent two hours each day with her to train. They were surprised since it was easy to see that Anne was just as good as her brother Ace.

Ace looked up at Pops, "Well our dad is Gol D Roger."

Whitebeard burst out into laughter, "You surprised me there." He looked at both of them "So that's how it is... Your Personality's are nothing like Roger's you know that." Both Ace and Anne looked up hearing that.

Ace was surprised "You were enemies weren't you? Won't you kick us out?" Ace said.

Whitebeard looked at him, "I didn't think both of you would worry about such a small thing when you said you have something important to tell me doesn't matter who you're born to... Everyone's still a child of the sea! I will think both of you as my children."

Anne lowered her head hearing this.

Whitebeard smiled looking at her, "What is on your mind Anne?"

She bite her lip and looked up, "I really like it here you have been great to me and Ace. I love it here I really do. But…"

"It is alright Anne I will not be mad at you."

"I made a deal with our younger brother when we were kids. He challenged me and if he won I would join his crew. If I won he leave me alone about it. I thought we were going to fight. But he picked something else. I lost, and I made a deal that when he turns 17 years old I would head back to join his crew."

Whitebeard looked at her nodding. "I see."

"Thing is I like everyone. I have a lot of friends on this crew." Image of Marco popped in her head. She smiled "Ace is here, and then I think of you like a dad just like Ace. But I still want to join Luffy's crew."

"You could always invite your brother to join." Whitebeard said looking at them.

"He won't join. His dream is to become the pirate king."

Whitebeard smiled looking at her, "you want to join him. And you made a deal you want to uphold. I respect that Anne, when it is time for you to leave I will miss you. So you know you will always be my daughter."

Anne smiled and jumped up giving Whitebeard a hug.

Ace smiled and looked at Anne "You're such a girl."

"I am a girl."

Ace smirked "I would never know." He said joking.

Anne turned glaring at Ace, "10, 9, 8, 7" Ace became pale and ran out of the room.

(Scene Break)

Marco watched as Ace came running out of Whitebeard's room. He looked as if he was on fire… Marco smiled hearing Whitebeard laughing. He was walking towards Whitebeard's room when Anne came running out and ran right into Marco. Both on the ground limbs entangled together.

Anne groaned looking up seeing Marco was on top of her. Anne could feel her face becoming warm as she looked at him. Her heart started beating faster.

Marco groaned sitting up, he looked down seeing Anne looking at him. He smiled seeing her face blushing. He looked at her freckled cheeks and smiled but soon noticed he was straddling her on the deck with the other crew members now looking at the two of them.

"Marco, I am sorry I ran into you. But can you please get off me."

Marco smiled and got up and took Anne's hand and helped her up.

Anne smiled looking at Marco, "Thanks Marco."

"No problem Anne. So what were you running after Ace for?"

"He said something that for some reason bugged me."

Marco smiled "Well before the two of you destroy the ship wanna go get something to eat with me."

Anne smiled "Yes I am starved."

"You and Ace are always hungry."

Anne looked at him pouting. "So."

Marco smiled taking her to the kitchens.

After getting the food for them he walked over setting there plates down.

Anne smiled and started digging in.

"So what did you guys talk about with Pops?"

"Oh just about our past. Then about me leaving in a couple years when my brother is 17."

"What did he say?"

Anne smiled "That even though I leave I will still be his daughter." She said smiling.

Marco smiled and went to eating only to hear a loud thud. Turning he saw that Anne had fallen asleep in her food.

"You know that is going to cause you huge trouble one day." He said and shook his head and went back to eating. Ten minutes later Anne woke up looked around seeing Marco still eating. She stretched and wiped her face off and went back to eating.

When they were done Marco looked at Anne "hey come here."

Anne walked over smiling. "What you need?"

Marco leaned close making Anne blush, he smirked and took a piece of rice that was near Anne's lips off. Making Anne even redder as he ate it. "Tasty. Now come on I want to get some training done and soon."

Marco spent some time training with Anne while most the men were off on the island. Both of them were fighting hand to hand combat without there powers. He smiled as it started raining. "You wanna call it quits Anne?" He said blocking her kick and sending a punch at her.

And dodge his punch "No way I am having way too much fun. And I plan to beat your sorry ass today." She said smiling at him. And dodged another punch by bending back wards. She smirked looking at Marco flipping over and landing a kick.

Marco slide back with the deck starting to get wet. "I don't think you will win." He ran forward and dodged her kicks at him. He smiled and slid in her guard and hit her knocking her back.

Anne groaned getting up her hair was now soaked as she looked up at Marco who was now taking his shirt off. And went back into his stance. She looked at him blushing seeing him standing there with the water going…. Anne shook her head getting those thoughts out of her mind.

Marco smirked seeing Anne checking him out. He smiled more when she started blushing, "Anne, you're not sick are you?" He said not wanting her to know he found her out.

"No" She said running towards him. They were both fighting at a great speeds.

(Scene Break)

Ace smiled looking down at Anne and Marco training. He laughed a few times to himself when Anne would get knocked down. Then when Marco got hit it was even better. He knew his sister, and he knew she liked Marco. He started blushing looking down at the two.

Marco had grabbed Anne's hands planning on ending the fight. But she had different plans. She tripped him, and soon was wrestling him on the ground. Her mind was only on one thing and that was to beat him. She was straddling him and pinning him to the ground. The rain was pouring down on them she looked down at Marco smirking "I win."

Marco smirked and quickly flipped her and pinning her hands above her head and was straddling her now. "No, I think I win."

"Not fair. I had won."

"You know no one plays fair in the real world." Marco said looking at her eyes and leaning in. He smiled looking at the girl below him who he had grown very found of. They spent each day training and when she was not hanging out with Ace, doing chores she would, come and spend time with him. They would some nights stay up just talking about different things.

Anne, who was still thinking of the fight, was struggling. She looked at Marco who was now leaning in close. She smirked.

"You're no fun Marco."

"I think this is fun."

She smirked leaning in. Thinking of head butting him to beat him. But when she was about to do that she looked in his eyes. "I….."

"Just say you lost." Marco said when Anne stopped struggling.

She looked at him blushing the rain was pouring down on them. Though his body was blocking Anne from having the rain hitting her face.

Ace looked down at them seeing this groaned. He wanted them to either make out or don't. When they weren't moving he smirked grabbing something light.

Marco was looking at Anne smiling, both we're about to say something. When he felt something hit him in the back of the head making there lips meet.

Anne was about to tell Marco something when he all of a sudden kissed her.

Marco was in shock and pain the thing that hit him was light. But still hurt a bit. He smiled about to break the kiss when Anne who did not know what happen. Pulled slipped her arms out of his grip. He was worried that she was going to beat him but when she pulled him toward her and started kissing him. Marco smirked and started kissing her back.

Ace looked away and went back to his post. He was glad to see that Anne was happy. Though he did not really want to see anything.

(Scene Break)

Thatch was walking out on the deck seeing it clear because of the rain that was coming down. He was not looking forward to taking over Ace's sift. He couldn't even see all the way across the deck. He was happy that they were docked at an island other wise it would be horrible sailing.

Thatch put on a hat and started walking to the mast and was half way there and already soaked to the bone. He stopped dead in his tracks at the site he saw. Marco was on the ground with Anne and they were making out. He started to blush; he though Ace told them that Anne had never been with anyone. But she seemed to know how to make out. He smirked and was going to enjoy intruding on them.

"Hey you have a room go use it. Or since we're on an island go get a room there."

Marco and Anne broke away super fast. She was bright red and looking away. Thatch smirked seeing how flustered Anne was. He looked to Marco who was blushing but glaring at him. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well I better let Ace off." Thatch climbed up to the crows nest as fast as he could.

Marco looked to Anne "Let's go inside."

"Yeah." She said getting up. "Marco, I we… ummm…"

Marco smiled at her, "Walk with me."

She nodded following.

"Was that your first kiss?"

Anne looked at her shoes thinking how they looked very nice at the moment.

Marco hoped it wasn't though if it was she sure is good.

"Well I had this random boy kiss me when we were sneaking around the town. But that was a peck and I kinda gave him frost bite and ice feet."

Marco started laughing and then stopped "How long have you had your devil fruit powers?"

"I thought I told you. Since I was little girl I was eight at the time."

Marco smirked "You must been able to raise hell."

Anne nodded "Yeah but my brothers could do that on their own."

She looked at Marco smiling, "Truth is that was my real first kiss." She said smiling.

Marco smiled "Well it was a great kiss." He smiled at her and started blushing he never had problems with girls before. He did not understand why now. He looked at her and smiled. "Well I think I should go dry off and hit the hay."

Anne nodded in agreement "Yeah same here well see you later."

Anne took off running to her room blushing. Anne shared her room with the nurse's but they were off on the island. Meaning she had the place to herself tonight. She quickly changed into dry clothes and laid down in bed letting her eyes shut.

**There was a murmur of excitement. Anne saw the room was clearing out. She saw people leaving in twos and threes; most people walked over wishing her a "Happy Christmas" as they left. She walked around cleaning up with a brown haired girl and redheaded boy. The had left before her. She looked over seeing an Asian girl "Happy Christmas" she said. Looking at her.**

"**No, you go on," she heard her say to her friend and her heart gave a jolt.**

**She pretended to be straightening the cushion pile. She was quite sure they were alone now and waited for her to speak. Instead, she heard a hearty sniff.**

**Turning around she saw Cho standing in the middle of the room, tears pouring down her face.**

"**Wha—?"**

**Anne did not know what to do. She was simply standing there, crying silently.**

"**What's up?" Anne said, feebly.**

**She shook her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.**

"**I'm - sorry," she said thickly. "I suppose… it's just… learning all this stuff… it just makes me… wonder whether… if he'd known it all… he'd still be alive."**

**Anne's heart sank right back past its usual spot and settled somewhere around her navel. Cho wanted to talk about him.**

"**He did know this stuff," Anne said heavily. An image of Cedric appeared in her mind. "He was really good at it, or he could never have got to the middle of that maze. But if Voldemort really wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance."**

**She hiccoughed at the sound of Voldemort's name, but stared at Anne without flinching.**

"**You survived when you were just a baby," she said quietly.**

"**Yeah, well," said Anne wearily, moving towards the door, "I dunno why nor does anyone else, so it's nothing to be proud of."**

"**Oh, don't go!" said Cho, sounding tearful again. "I'm really sorry to get all upset like this… I didn't mean to…"**

**She hiccoughed again. She was very pretty even when her eyes were red and puffy. Anne felt thoroughly miserable. She'd have been so pleased with just a "Happy Christmas".**

"**I know it must be horrible for you," she said, mop ping her eyes on her sleeve again. "Me mentioning Cedric, when you saw him die… I suppose you just want to forget about it?"**

**Anne did not say anything to this; it was quite true, but she felt heartless saying it.**

"**You're a r-really good teacher, you know," said Cho, with a watery smile. "I've never been able to Stun anything before."**

"**Thanks," said Anne awkwardly.**

**They looked at each other for a long moment. Anne felt a burning desire to run from the room and, at the same time, a complete inability to move her feet.**

"**Mistletoe," said Cho quietly, pointing at the ceiling over his head.**

"**Yeah," said Anne. Her mouth was very dry. "It's probably full of Nargles, though."**

"**What are Nargles?"**

"**No idea," said Anne. Cho had moved closer. Her brain seemed to have been Stunned. "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean."**

**Cho made a funny noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. She was even nearer to Anne now.**

**She could have counted the freckles on Cho's nose.**

"**I really like you, H-" Cho said and closed the gap.**

**She could not think. A tingling sensation was spreading through her, paralyzing her arms, legs and brain. She swore the girl didn't say her name.**

**Cho was much too close. Anne could see every tear clinging to Cho's eyelashes… She looked at Cho who leaned forward kissing her.**

**Anne eyes went wide.**

Anne sat up in bed holding her head and groaned. "What a messed up dream." Then it hit her she had a dream about a strange girl who gave her a weird feeling, and she kissed her. She laid in bed wide eyed only to hear knocking at her door.

"Hey Anne, can I come in." Marco said knocking.

"Come in." She sat up in her bed and watched Marco walk in. She smiled looking at him.

Marco walked over and sat next to Anne. "Hey I have been thinking over the night. About what happen?"

Anne blushed thinking of Marco, how nice it been. "Yes." She was worried he didn't want to see her.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date. Maybe even be my girl."

Anne smiled at him "I would like that Marco."

Marco smiled and leaned forward kissing her.

A/N: Well hope you all like the chapter I will try to have an update soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. So you all know before the voting started I had planed to make Anne first boyfriend to be Marco. The voting is for who she will be with in the end. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please tell me what you think. Also a thank you to TheBlackSeaReaper for beat reading this.

Alright now so you know these were the results….

No one:1

Basil1

Sabo 1

Kidd 1

Mihawk 2

Shanks 5

Zoro 5

Luffy 5

Marco 20

Law 25

Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Marco smiled looking off at the ocean, the sky was clear. He had been with Anne for a week now though they decided not to tell anyone yet. Marco smiled while stretching. He looked to see Ace coming over. "Hey Ace how are you doing?"

"I am well, but not as well as you or Anne."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Ace smiled "I just came to say even though you are family to me. If you ever hurt my sister, you will regret it." Ace said giving Marco a look making him know he will be in a lot of pain if he hurt her.

"How did you know? We have not told anyone."

"I saw your first kiss is why."

Marco looked at him "why did you wait."

Ace looked off, "I have my reasons."

Marco looked at Ace… "If I remember right something hit me in the head that started the kiss."

Ace smirked "Wow so strange." He started blushing at the memory of Anne in Marco's arms kissing.

"You did it you little snake." Marco said looking at him.

Ace smirked "so what if I did?"

Marco looked at him "I just hope your sister doesn't find out what you did."

"Oh I have." Anne said making both of them jump. She was standing there with Thatch. "Ace."

"Yes." He said knowing he was in trouble.

She walked over and smiled "I would like to thank you for making Marco kiss me." She smirked and walked over wrapping her arms around Marco's neck. Now none of the guys thought she would do this.

As she started kissing Marco making Ace become bright red, "Anne please." He did not want to see his sister kissing anyone.

Anne broke the kiss and looked at Ace "Ace."

Ace stepped back looking worried, "I am happy to be with Marco." She said smiling sweetly. "But my relations with whom I am with. Is my life, not yours?" She looked at him glaring "And that was my first kiss you jerk." She said punching her brother hard in the face. Knocking him to the ground. She walked over seeing him back away.

"Anne, I am sorry."

"SORRY! YOU'RE SORRY." She smirked and waved her hand having him floating in the air.

She smiled at him and had him floating over the water. "ANNE I CAN'T SWIM! COME ON! I AM SORRY!" Ace said looking at the water.

Anne smiled and smirked letting him go. Only to watch him fall but freezes the water before he hit it. Ace looked up from his tinny ice patch. He groaned sitting up. "Thanks Anne thanks." He said jumping back on the ships railing. To seeing Anne walking away.

"Ace how did she make you float?" Thatch said looking back to Anne.

Marco nodded, "yeah her devil fruit is ice right."

Ace jumped down to slip on patch of ice. He groaned knowing it was going to be a long week. "She has been able to do weird things since she was born. Don't ask me how, I have no idea. Nor does she." He looked at the sky, "though recent years she has been able to control them more."

Marco looked at Anne "I wonder what all she can do?"

"All kinds of things she made my hair blue once." Ace said standing.

"What did you do to get that?" Thatch asked.

"I kinda ate her food." He said rubbing the back of his head and stood up.

"I thought you guys get alone perfect."

Ace smiled, "yeah we do. Right now Anne is not really mad at me. Just annoyed that I did that." Ace was about to keep talking but fell asleep.

Later that night Whitebeard was eating with everyone and looked at Anne and Marco. "So you to are together?"

Anne could feel her face go warm as she started blushing. She smiled "Yeah." Ace took the moment to sit down with his food.

Whitebeard smiled at the two. "Just make sure the jobs are done."

"No problem there." Marco said. He heard a thud and thought he see Ace asleep but saw Anne was fast asleep in her food.

(Scene Break)

Marco looked at the sky then to Anne who was in his arms fast asleep. It been a few weeks since Anne found out what Ace did. He was happy to have seen that she was only annoyed with him for two days. Anne started to move in Marco's arms and yawned waking up she looked around. "What happen?"

"You fell asleep while we were talking." Marco said smirking.

Anne laughed rubbing the back of her head. "Oh sorry Marco." She stood up smiling at him. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well I thought since we were docked I would take you out to eat."

Anne smiled "I like the sound of that."

Marco smiled and stood up, "well let's get going."

Anne smiled as they walked through the town. They soon came to a place to get some food.

They sat down together and Marco ordered them a bunch of food. He smirked seeing many people looking at Anne. "Seems you're popular with the people."

Anne blushed a little "so."

Marco shook his head "you have gotten a lot stronger since you first joined."

"It's thanks to you helping me."

"Anne, there has been something I have been wondering." He said taking the food and drinks from the waiter.

"What's that Marco?" She said taking a bite out of her food.

"Well when you and me were on the island, when I went to talk to you. After Ace upset you. You talked about phoenix's powers. How did you know that?"

Anne looked at the table "I don't know I just knew. It is strange I have these strange moments were I know how to do something or know something." She looked at her food, "I try not to think about it."

Marco looked at Anne he could tell that it bothered her. They then noticed about five people a different crew walking in. Marco smirked and went back to eat.

One of the men who walked in. was a rookie pirate. He stood there with blonde hair and a red beard. He lit up a cigarette and started smoking. He was not the tallest of his group. He had on him one sword, he looked seeing a girl with a man at a table. He smirked seeing Anne; he licked his lips looking over her body.

He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder "Hey sweetie why don't you come with me. And spend time with a real man." He said smiling "I am Fritzmagee from the South Blue pirate my bounty is 45,000,000."

Marco was about to get up pissed at the man. When Anne motioned him not to do anything.

"Would you take your hand off of me? I am here on a date with a real man. And I don't need a weak man like you. Just leave." She said smiling at him.

Marco smirked watching the man knowing that Anne was going to do something horrible to him.

Fritzmagee leaned in and his face red. "What did you say?" He said reaching for his weapon.

Marco glared at him "She said leave buddy, so go." He glared at him.

His friends went and grabbed there weapons and pulled out there guns. They pointed it at Anne and Marco.

"I will warn you once, to put the guns away or I will kill you." Anne said looking at them.

"We don't care what weak crew you're from but you should have taken the boss's offer."

Anne and Marco moved, knocking the men to the ground. Anne had their feet frozen. Some of the men were screaming and reaching for their feet. Marco walked over his chest showing. They saw the tattoo, "I think you just insulted our Pops." Anne said looking at them.

Marco looked at him smirking "you know I was going to let you go. I can understand someone hitting on Anne. She stopped me at first from beating you up." He glared at Fritzmagee "But no one insults Pops or our crew."

Anne stood there glaring at the men her arms were ice now, and her legs turned to ice. She picked him up and started freezing him. "Deep Freeze." She said and had him completely frozen solid.

Anne walked over to Marco who had beaten the men up. She took his hand smiling as they left the restaurant.

"Sorry about that Anne I wanted a nice time alone with you."

"It's ok Marco, I don't mind."

Marco smiled walking with Anne the rest of the night they spent talking to each other. They ended back on the ship. Marco took a blanket and wrapped it around them as they looked at the stars.

Anne looked at Marco smiling, "Marco thanks."

Marco smiled at Anne "no problem Anne."

Anne smiled and used Marco as a pillow.

The next morning Anne was up early and was with Ace smiling, "What you doing today Ace?"

Ace smiled "Planning on fighting these pirates that been following us since this last night when set out."

"I will come with you." Anne said smiling.

Ace smiled "Sounds like a plan." He said seeing the ship getting closer. He jumped down on his ship and Anne shoes turned into Ice Skates as she jumped down having Ice form a path for her. She skated towards the ship. Once there both the twins jumped on the ship smirking.

They landed on a ship smirking seeing the captain Doma there with his men ready to attack.

"Surrender now to Whitebeard." Ace said smiling.

"Not happening."

Anne looked to Ace as the men fired their guns at them. The bullets past threw them.

Marco looked to the ship that been fallowing them. Everyone had been ready for a fight when all a sudden they had stopped gaining speed.

Thatch walked up, "I swear those twins love to fight."

Marco looked at him "So Ace went over."

"Ace and Anne went." He said watching as the ship looked to be covered in Ice.

Marco shook his head "Well they seem to love fighting."

Anne dodged a punch someone was sending at her, she turned and punched someone with a red fist. The man's weapons fell off of him while he was sent flying back. Anne bent backwards dodging and attack.

Ace smiled while sending blast of fire at a few of the men who jumped off the ship. Anne looked at a man who sent a cannon blast at Ace only to have a wall of Ice appear behind him, taking the hit.

Ace smirked and looked at Anne "Thanks Anne."

"Sure though it isn't like you needed it." She said dodging an attack.

Ace walked to the captain "Surrender to Pops."

The captain glared at Ace "As if I give up to you."

Ace smiled and started fighting. Ace saw the last of the crew were all beaten and Anne was sitting on the mast. She smiled while looking down at the men.

Ace smirked and his hands turned to fire. "You sure about this."

Doma dropped his sword "I give up."

Anne smiled just like Ace.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. A thank you to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta Reading

The winner is Law...

Now the moment I am thinking how high should I make Anne's and Ace's bounty's.

I would love to hear what you guys think so review please.

People want to know what Anne looks like, I drew a picture of her.

go to deviantart and look me up under crazzyredhead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Pop's some Marines have shown up" yelled one of the men.

Whitebeard groaned not wanting to deal with marines at the moment. "How many ships?"

"There are ten, Pops." He said looking worried.

"Get everyone to their stations, Marco." He said looking at Marco.

The look out looked down at them "Hey Pops, Anne and Ace are over there right now. Ace just destroyed; wow only seven ships left. Nope make that three ships left Anne just took care of the others." He watched four ships sinking to the bottom of the ocean with giant Ice Spikes threw the ships'. "Ace and Anne are on different ships fighting at the moment."

Pops smiled and looked to Marco, "take Thatch with you. I want you to back them up even though they don't need it. Jozu I want you to get the men back to work."

Anne smirked landing on the ship and the deck was already freezing over.

The captain of the ship looked at her "Pirate Anne D Portgas you are under arrest."

Anne looked at him smiling, "Not happening." She said smirking. She spun on her hell kicking a man in the face who had foolish charged her. She froze him soild and watched him land on the ground.

The Captain grabbed his sword and ran forward. Anne smiled as she started dodging him and jumped back. She smiled as she had ice skates, made of ice appear on her feet. She smirked and jumped in the middle of the marines, but landing on her hands she spun her self around and using the ice skates to slice the men up. She flipped up right and the skates vanished.

"So you still think you can take me on or even Pops." She looked at them and smiled her hands glowing red. The marines became worried and she waved her hands all of the weapons flew out of their hands. Looks of fear appeared on the marines' faces. Anne knew what ever power that was she could not use to much of it before it makes her tired so she used it as a fear tactic. She smiled not planning to use any more.

Marco watched Ace make his way to the next ship. Which Thatch was now joining him. Marco landed next to Anne and turned back to normal. He smiled seeing the look on there faces once she made all the weapons fly out of the hands.

"Do you have to toy with them Anne?"

Anne smirked "Fine. Deep freeze." As she said this Marines started to run wanting to get away.

They were not lucky as the entire ship became an frozen wonder land. Even the men were frozen some in mid step. Anne turned seeing Ace and Thatch coming aboard.

Ace looked around "Wow, you did not let anyone go did you?"

Anne rubbed the back of her head "They will thaw…. " 'Over time,' she thought.

Marco rolled his eyes "you should have waited for Pops to give orders."

Anne and Ace were already walking off.

Thatch was laughing "Marco those two don't listen to anyone. Well besides each other and Pops. And Anne is your girlfriend you think. Do you really think you can win."

Marco smiled "Yeah I know." He looked at the girl walking away knowing she would be leaving all of them in two months. She said she wanted time to make it back to join her brother at their home island.

Thatch looked at Marco worried for the guy he knew Marco cared a great deal for Anne. Who was now laughing with Ace and turned around smiling at them "Hurry up guys do you want to be left behind." She said and jumped back to the ship.

Thatch worried about those two knowing something was going to be happening.

(Scene Break)

Later that day Marco was sitting on the deck with everyone else. He looked at Anne who was standing next to Ace poking him since he fallen asleep. He smiled thinking of the reaction Ace had when he found out they were throwing him a party for becoming the commander of the 2nd division. Marco smiled as Anne stood up walking over to him. "Hello Anne." Anne leaned in smiling. "Is there something you…" She closed the distance and kissed him on the lips. Marco smiled at her.

Anne smiled hearing music playing "Come on Marco lets go and dance." She pulled him up dragging him off to were everyone was enjoying themselves singing and Dancing.

Whitebeard sat there watching all his children smiling while he drank his beer and ate great food.

He started laughing when Anne fell on the ground laughing. Ace had woken up and joined in the fun. He landed next to her laughing and smiling

Marco was about to pull Anne aside when Whitebeard spoke up, "my Daughter, Anne. I have been wondering when you will have to leave us. Since you are joining your younger brother's crew."

She has been sailing for almost two years. "Well he is in the East Blue and not close to the reverse mountain so it will take awhile to get there."

"How are you getting there?" He and Marco been worried about this, Ace has a ship when he goes off on his own. Anne just freezes the water and either skates or walks.

"I don't know." She said eating, "might just skate or walk."

Whitebeard laughed, "How does this sound we will take you Sabaody Archipelago that way you don't have to worry about crossing the red line."

Anne smiled "Thanks Pops, you don't have to do that."

"Anne it is a fathers job to take care of his children. So you let me do my job. I will take care of you just like everyone else on this ship. And I do need to stop by the Fishman Island anyway."

Anne smiled "Thanks."

Ace rolled his head smiling at her "I feel sorry for you having to take care of Luffy."

Anne laughed then groaned, "he is older he should be better."

"He is older so he will be stronger. Anne it won't be the crocodile's that we are used to saving him from. He will be picking fights with much stronger opponents."

Anne nodded and groaned the same time, "I know." She smiled at Ace "At least it won't be boring."

….

Ace watched the month pass by Anne spent more time with him and Marco. Everyone was worried they knew Marco was planning something the distance looks he would give Anne when she walked away from him.

Anne smiled sitting with Marco she looked at him and leaned into his chest and looked up at him. "So what will you guys do after you drop me off?" She asked looking at the ocean.

Marco looked at her "Up to Pops, you still don't have to leave."

She looked at him annoyed "I have told you I will be joining my brother. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Marco looked at her, "What about Pops and everyone?"

She looked at him "I care about all of you."

"Then why leave?"

"I have to Marco; I made a promise. You knew this the first time I talk to you."

"What about us Anne!" Marco said looking at her, he did not want this he knew it was leading to a fight. And he did not want this to happen so close before she leaves. He looked at the girl he loved in the eyes.

…

Ace had been watching Anne and Marco. At one moment they were in each others arms talking and even making out. Making Ace look away. But then he heard Anne yelling at Marco.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!" Anne said standing up. "YOU'RE A…." She glared at him tears in her eyes. She quickly whipped them away. Marco would not look her in the face he just looked at the ground. Anne slapped across the face. Leaving Marco an icy handprint and ran off.

Ace got up and ran after his sister. He didn't want to bother with Marco he just wanted to make sure Anne was ok.

Marco looked after the twins with no emotion. He stood up and walked off to his room. Once he was in his room he shut the door and walked to his bed falling on it. He looked at the wall not liking how he felt at the moment. He cared about her he knew it. He knew he loved her which was why he didn't want her to leave. His face fell into the pillow and could smell her scent all over. He groaned laying there. His heart aching in pain.

Thatch walked in, "What the hell did you just do?"

(Scene Break)

Ace walked over to his sister who had her arms wrapped around her leg. And her face hidden.

"Do you want me to kill him?" He watched her head shake no. "Throw him into the ocean," she shook her head no, "want me to punch him."

Anne did not move for a moment and looked up at him with red eyes puffy eyes, and tears going down her face, "Maybe…"

Ace sat down with his sister letting her wrap her arms around him. He sat there talking with her for who knows how long.

(Scene Break)

Pops looked at his Daughter who held her bag in her hands. She was giving Ace a hug goodbye. And then waving goodbye to everyone else. He watched Marco walk up to her giving her a log pose. They smiled to each other and they gave each other a hug, "Take care Anne." Marco said smiling at her. They had worked everything out and were good friends to others they were like best friends now. While they talked the had come to realize that both of them said they were starting to have more of a sibling love to each other. Well that is what Marco told Anne. He smiled at her.

Anne smiled at Marco "I will see you around, and thanks. Later pops. Take care of yourself." She said waving and left.

Ace smiled seeing his sister leaving "Oh Anne, tell Luffy I say hi."

"No problem Ace." She said leaving.

(Scene Break)

Luffy laughed while seeing Ms. Wednesday and Mr.9 jumping off the ship. He had a huge grin since that morning.

Usopp looked at Luffy "what you so happy about?"

"I have a feeling our First Mate will be joining us soon." He said smiling back at the crew.

"Really and who is this mystery person we hear so little about." Nami said looking at Luffy.

"Yeah Luffy, you said she was your first crew member but why is she not with you."

"Anne went off sailing with my older brothers three years before me. She told me she would come back and join my crew. And we made a deal she would be first mate."

Nami looked at Luffy, "You know Luffy something could have happen to her. She also may have changed her mind." Nami didn't want to bring up the fact the girl is most likely dead.

Usopp looked at Luffy "She may be dead Luffy."

Luffy laughed "she is not dead. She is strong, was stronger than me. But I could beat her now. And I have seen her bounty, and I know she is joining soon." He said grinning.

The crew went back to work still not believing their captain.

(Scene Break)

Anne looked down at the town below smiling. She saw the ship she had been waiting for. The villagers had been nervous of her the day she reached this island. She smiled looking at the ship it taken a bit to find him. Anne had gone back home to only miss him by a few hours. She was annoyed and left looking for Luffy. She only saw Luffy's bounty the moment she gotten back into the Grand Line. She laughed reading how he escaped Captain Smoker. She smirked seeing everyone throwing a huge party for her brother.

She would say it was dumb but watched ten other pirates fall for the trick. She jumped up and walked into the city. The Mayor seemed to be the only one who knew who she was and told them to leave her be. Everyone else did not even know she was a pirate.

Anne decided to see what the crew members were like before showing herself to Luffy. She smiled watching the party going on. Anne smiled seeing each one doing different things. She smiled seeing they were a lively bunch. Anne smiled at her brother knowing they should celebrate making it to the first island together. She walked off to the ship climbing on. Walking around she soon found the room that she figured was going to be hers and the redheads. She dropped her blue red bag on the floor and stretched. She walked back on the deck smiling and put her hand on the mast. "Hello girl." She said looking at the new ship. "I will be joining you today." She said smiling. Looking around it was a nice ship small compared to the Moby dick. She looked at the ground thinking of her other family for a moment. She wondered how Ace, Thatch, Pops, and Marco were doing. She sighed and looked at the night skies. That was when she heard gun shots.

"Seems like they started." Anne jump off the ship and onto a roof top. And started smiling seeing the swordsmen taking everyone on by himself. Anne smiled and ate popcorn watching the show. The people did not realize they were putting on a show for her. Turning her head, she watched the redhead sneaking out.

Anne was enjoying the show, watching everything going on that was till they used her sleeping brother as a hostage. Anne was bout to jump down when some new people joined in. She looked at them and decided to listen. She watched as Zoro made an escape.

Anne sat there ready for any moment to jump in. But smiled as Zoro pulled her brother to safety.

She listened only surprised to find out that Ms. Wednesday was in fact a princess. Anne walked on the roofs to see Zoro and Nami making a deal. More Nami making a deal to save the Princess for a lot of money. She smiled seeing her order Zoro to save the Princess.

'I guess I should help him out. Though I don't think he will need it.'

(Scene Break)

Anne watched as Mr. Five attacked Miss. Monday. Anne looked down and saw him picking his nose. She moved as soon as the explosion went off grabbing Miss. Monday and landing on a different roof. She looked at the woman seeing her slightly burnt. She groaned and looked up "Hey don't worry about your friend she will be safe."

Miss. Valentines was laughing "Mr. Five you left nothing of her." She smirked "Let's go and get Miss. Wednesday."

Looking down at the street she saw Zoro defending Vivi.

She looked and saw her brother Luffy walking down the street extremely fat.

She groaned watching her brother fighting Zoro. "I joined another crew of hot heads." She sighed and smiled.

(Scene Break)

Nami groaned seeing Luffy and Zoro fighting each other. She was about to come out and yell at them when the Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentines were walking towards the two. She watched a girl jump from the roof freezing the two solid. She stood up and turned to the Captain.

"Hey Luffy," Anne said smirking.

Zoro turned ready to defend against this new person, and Luffy.

Luffy saw the man and woman frozen solid then looked to see Anne. "ANNE! Wait I still have to beat up Zoro-"

Anne started laughing "Luffy the people in this town are bounty hunters….. They wanted to turn you over to the marines."

"Oh…. Zoro why did you not tell me that." He said laughing. "Did you kill them?" He said looking towards, Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine.

Anne smirked "It is warm here, they will thaw over time."

Nami walked up and looked at Luffy about to scream at him "WHO IS SHE?"

"Oh my big sister. Anne. She is the first mate." He said smiling.

Nami's and Zoro's jaws were on the ground.

She smiled at them.

Nami looked at Luffy, "So you saying you were telling the truth."

Luffy nodded.

Anne smiled and looked to Nami, "I thought you wanted to talk to the princess." Remembering why Nami sent Zoro off to protect the girl. Nami nodded and walked over to Vivi.

Moments later they were all sitting together. While Vivi was explaining everything about her country and how Mr.0 was the cause of all her countries problems. Anne stood there and a memory of Ace telling her since Luffy was older the Crocodile he picks fights with will be much more dangerous. She did not think it would be one of the seven war lords right off the bat. Anne laughed while Nami was freaking out she walked away ranting about getting away only to come back saying they would have no hope of running away.

Luffy by that time was telling her who all the crew mates were and what they did. Anne looked to Zoro "good job dealing with all of the bounty hunters."

Igaram walked up to the group looking at everyone. Luffy was laughing and smiling and Zoro was smirking. Vivi bless her soul was trying to make the one girl feel better. He looked at Anne surprised to see her with them.

Vivi looked to see Igaram wearing the same outfit as her "Igaram w-whats with that outfit!"

"Whoa! You can definitely pull off that look!" Luffy said smiling bigger than any normal person could.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…." Nami said depressed.

Anne looked at her brother then to Igaram 'how does he think…. He is pulling it off.'

Igaram was holding four dummies and looked at them "Enough about that and just listen to me. Once the baroque works network learns of what happened, they'll be sure to send pursuers right away. More so, since you even defeated Mr. 5 and his partner…! Just to let you know, although the boss has no bounty on him anymore. Since he's now a member of the Shichibukai, back in his hey days as a pirate, Crocodile had an 80 million beli bounty. I need to know have you decided on whether or not you will safely escort the princess back to Alabasta yet?"

"What ware you talking about?" Luffy asked.

Zoro pointed to Vivi "He means he wants us to take her back home Luffy."

"Oh. Sure fine by me."

Nami though was not like the others "80 million! That's Four times Arlong's bounty! Just Refuse his Request!"

Anne smirked thinking 'I wonder Nami will think when she finds out how high mine is…' she was annoyed though that Ace's was at the moment was 550,000,000 while hers was only 190,000,000. And for the longest times she did not have one at all. This was her first bounty and something Ace poked fun at her for not having a high bounty like him.

Igaram looked at Vivi "Now then, Princess Vivi, Please hand me the eternal pose to Alabasta."

Nami looked up "What's an eternal Pose?"

Anne looked at her "the log pose only point to the next island. The eternal Pose always have a set island that is eternally record that magnetic field. No matter were you go it will only point to that very island."

Igaram nodded "Yes that is what it is… Now then, Princess Vivi I shall take this log pose and set forth for Alabasta, while dressing up as you and taking these 4 dummies to represent these 4 wanted pirates. And while the agents of Baroque works chase after me, you are to travel on the normal route to Alabasta on their ship. I haven't sailed to Alabasta using the normal route myself but there should be around 2 or 3 logs to record along the way. Take care, and may we meet again in our homeland. I will tell your father everything." He walked with them to another ship.

"I hereby leave the Princess in your care."

Luffy smiled "I bet you'll totally fool them!"

Zoro looked at Luffy "what are you talking about Luffy.

"Vivi the Journey ahead of you may be dangerous so please be careful." He said shaking her hand.

"You too, Igaram."

Everyone smiled watching Igaram leaving. "Well he is gone… And he was so funny." Luffy said smiling.

"We should get going." Anne said and started walking away with everyone. Then they heard a loud explosions turning around they saw fire were they last saw Igaram's ship.

Luffy turned "He was a fine man! Lets hurry up and get Going."

Nami was with Vivi comforting her. "Vivi we have to go other wise Igaram's sacrifice would have been in vain. It's alright! I promise we'll get you back to Alabasta safely! Those 4 men managed to save all of the east blue all by themselves…!"

(Scene Break)

Anne was running with Zoro and Luffy "Luffy go wake those two up and bring them back to the ship. That War Lord won't stand a chance against them!"

"Alright, Anne go with Zoro Help him get ready."

"Sure thing Luffy."

Anne reached the ship with Zoro. She went to getting the Sails ready. While Zoro was pulling up the anchor.

Luffy was soon there with Sanji and Usopp and put them on the deck. They moved fast and listened to ViVi giving directions to the sea.

(Scene Break)

Anne sat on the railing looking down at Vivi listening to her saying they have over 2000 people for the Baroque works and they may have over 1000 people coming after them.

Anne went inside the ship to put Vivi's things away. To walk out seeing Nami hitting Sanji and Usopp."

"Be careful not to crash your ship into the rocks near the shore. And congratulations on your escape. Such a nice ship." Miss. All-Sunday said.

Everyone turned looking up at her.

"I must tell you Ms. Wednesday. I met up with Mr. 8 just a little while ago." She said looking down at ViVi.

"Are you saying it was you who did that to Igaram."

"HEY! Why're you on our ship anyways!" Yelled Luffy looking at the woman.

Vivi glared at her "What are you doing here Miss. All-Sunday."

Anne stood by as Vivi listening to her as she found out she is Mr. 0 partner.

"She was the only one who knows the Boss' true identity, Which is why Igaram and I tailed after her. To find out who the boss was as well!"

Ms. All-Sundays chuckled "Well Technically, It was more like I let you tail after me."

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT AN I BET YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD BOSS THAT HIS IDENTITY WAS LEAKED! JUST WHAT EXACTLY IS YOUR OBJECTIVE!" ViVi yelled at her.

"Now, now… No need to get so worked up. I only let you follow me because You looked so Desperate. And it just to amusing to observe, a single princess who so foolishly thinks she can take on the entire Baroque works Organization and save her kingdom." The moment she said this everyone moved into actions. Sanji and Usopp were standing next to her. Sanji with a Gun and Usopp with his slingshot, Nami had she staff out and Zoro had a sword ready.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" shouted Vivi her thoughts of Igaram appeared in her mind. She would save her country.

"Would you boys please mind, not pointing such dangerous weapons at me?" She said and they were thrown over the edge of the railing down with everyone else.

"Look there is no need to get so riled up I haven't come here on any orders. Nor do I have any reasons for fighting you people. Nor do I wish to fight any of you. So you're the captain of the straw-hat pirates, Monkey D Luffy. So unfortunate such new pirates and you have to face us." Her eyes turned to Anne as Luffy's hat flew off his head to her. "Anne D Portgas. Now that is a face I did not expect to see."

"Last I read about you, was you destroying 10 marines ships with your brother in the new world. What are you doing here?"

Anne smirked "I have been waiting to join up with my little brother's crew. Was never a member of my brother's or pops crew."

Miss. Sunday smiled "Now this is interesting. The next place in your journey is Little garden. Even if I weren't to lay a single finger on you. It's more than likely that you'd never reach Alabasta. Without even meeting Crocodile, then curtains will close on your mission and lives." She tossed and eternal log pose to Vivi and Luffy his hat back. "That will take you to the island right before Alabasta.. It is the safest rout. No one but me knows of it. Now you can take that route and get to the kingdom faster."

Vivi held it in her hand. Robin smiled at the crew watching as Luffy destroyed the pose and saying no one controls were he goes. And looked up at her. She noticed the same time Annes hands were ice and not moving. She was watching her every move. "I see how unfortunate, let us meet again and soon Monkey D Luffy. I do love bold men." She said this and left on her turtle.

Luffy looked at everyone "Crew Vivi will now be joining our crew. And Anne will also be part of the crew as my first Mate."

Sanji turned and just noticed Anne standing there in dark shorts she wore dark boots. He looked up seeing she had a blue bikini top on. Her black hair hung just past her shoulders. She had cute freckles on her face and those green eyes.

Nami looked to Anne "what did she mean about you destroying 10 marine ships."

"Oh that is nothing old news. See ten marine ships were following pops ship and we decided to go and destroy them. Ace took out five and I took out five."

Nami became nervous "you mean to tell me you destroyed a ship." Her eyes were wide.

"Yeah it is easy." She said smiling.

Luffy laughed "Anne has a devil fruit like me." He said smiling.

Anne smiled at Luffy "Yeah but Luffy I don't fall in the water like you do."

Nami looked at her "Well were is your ship and stuff."

"Stuff is already aboard, and I don't have a ship."

Nami looked at her "Then how did you get to-"

"I walked." She said smiling.

Nami looked at her "WALKED!" Luffy was a monster but it seemed there captain older sister was just as big of a monster if not bigger.

Zoro looked at her "How?"

Anne smiled "I just froze the ocean. Luffy is a rubber man having eaten the gum gum fruit. I ate a different branch of devil fruit. I ate the Ice Ice fruit. I have a Logia type, the Logia fruits are elemental fruits." She said smiling.

Nami all a sudden smiled "Wait you can tell me what to expect in the grand line."

Luffy turned about to yell not to say anything but Anne held her hand up. "Sorry I don't plan too. One things is I can't predict this ocean, we are taking a different path than Ace and me took. And what fun would it be if I told you everything." She said smiling. She was looking forward to Little Garden have heard stories about it from some of pops older crew members.

A/N: To everyone who voted Marco…. Sorry I will have an Oneshot were she is with Marco.. And hope you enjoyed the chapter.. Next chapter hoping to have them get all the way to drum island….

A huge thank you to TheBlaceSeaReaper for beta reading my story.

Reviews are well liked I hope you like the chapter.

So please tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Anne was fast asleep when they arrived to the Little Garden. She yawned waking up and looked around. She saw Nami and Usopp freaking out. Walking over she looked at them. "What's going on?"

Nami smiled "Oh thank god! ANNE YOU'RE STILL HERE!" she shouted hugging the older girl with tears in her eyes.

Anne looked at her then too Usopp, "Umm what's going on? And where is everyone?"

"Well Luffy and Vivi went to explore. And then Sanji and Zoro went to go hunt for food."

At that moment a huge dinosaur appeared out of the woods Usopp and Nami screamed. And Anne jumped up and pointed her finger at it freezing it. She smirked looking back at them. "Well, I plan to go explore." She said and took off into the forest leaving Nami and Usopp alone both looking freaked out on the deck. Though Anne did not see this.

Anne smiled as she walked threw the woods. She wondered where everyone was. She smiled looking up at the sky. She kept walking and soon saw a herd of Long neck dinosaurs. She smiled looking up at them "Wow, now that is a site you don't see every day." She smiled only to soon frown. Since the dinosaurs who had to deal with Luffy early on started to attack her. She groaned jumping out of the way, and in her hand made a spear of Ice. She threw it at the Dinosaur. And as it flew towards the longneck it grew and sliced the neck off having the dinosaur fall down dead. She smirked to herself and walked over.

A memory of Sanji complaining they were running low on food. She shrugged her shoulder, and started to drag the bit back to the ship. She had every place she stepped turning to Ice to make dragging it easier. She smiled soon getting back to the ship, "Hey Nami, Usopp, I think Sanji will be happy with the amount of food I got." She said smiling. She didn't hear anyone respond and jumped on the ship. Looking around Anne soon noticed that there was no one on the ship.

She groaned and jumped off the ship and went to go and find the others. 'I wonder what happen to them.' She looked around and saw there was no struggle or anything. She sighed and jumped down. Cutting some of the meat off the long neck, she took it to the kitchen to cook it.

(Scene Break)

Anne smiled once she had her meat cooked she quickly ate it. She noticed that Nami and Usopp had not returned, 'I guess I should go find them.' She thought and headed off.

Anne yawned while walking. She was munching on a meat sandwich she made for herself. She soon fell over falling asleep.

(Scene Break)

Sanji was dragging the second beast back to the ship when he noticed Anne up ahead on the ground. He ran over to her and shook her. "Hey Anne." 'Please say she is ok.' He thought worried over her. Only to soon notice that she was fine. She was just asleep. Sanji smiled and sat there with her. He laid her head down on her lap. He remembered Luffy saying his older sister and brother both fall asleep all the time. He smiled and looked at the sky, "I wonder how the others are at the moment." What he did not know that Luffy, Usopp and Carue were fighting to save the others' lives.

Anne yawned, while sitting up and looking around she noticed Sanji sitting next to her. She stretched "hey Sanji."

Sanji smiled "Hello Anne."

Anne smiled and stood up, "So what were you doing?"

"I was heading back to the ship." He said smiling. "Now what were you doing?"

She smiled "Looking for Nami and Usopp when I went back to the ship they weren't there. I was surprised they went into the jungle."

Sanji nodded and stood up. Went to go grab his animal he killed. They soon were heading off threw the jungle. Sanji smiled while walking with Anne. He kept swooning once and awhile for her. Anne would roll her eyes at how he acted. Sanji turned only to barley notice her wince.

"Anne, are you ok?"

Anne smiled and nodded "Yeah, some bug just bit me is all." She said smiling.

Sanji nodded "When we get back to the ship make sure you clean it up. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

She smiled walking with Sanji both of them were soon at the ship. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing the dead long neck. "Damn Zoro." He said looking around.

Anne looked to Sanji, "What about Zoro?"

"He beat me with the long neck."

Anne started to giggle. "Sanji I was the one who killed the long neck. Don't worry about it." She sat down.

Sanji jumped on the ship "I will be right back Anne."  
>Anne nodded she was bored only to see Sanji jump down with a rag and bottle. "Here you go, Anne." He said smiling.<p>

Anne looked at it and smiled, "Sanji I am fine-"

"Anne, you need to take care of your self." She nodded and cleaned up where the bug bit her.

"Better Sanji."

Sanji smiled "Come on, lets find the others." He said lighting up a cigarette.

Anne walked with Sanji threw the jungle they only stopped when they saw a white hut. "Ok that is weird." She said and walked over and tapped it "Made of wax… Weird."

Sanji shrugged his shoulder and walked in. He smiled looking around and soon sat down seeing tea he smiled "Anne my dear there is some tea in here." He said and started to drink some tea.

Anne walked in and saw Sanji drinking tea. Which made her chuckle. "Really Sanji." She said and took the cup he offered her. He stood up and pulled out a chair for her. She was surprised that it was a cute little set up. She sat down in the chair.

Anne sat down and started to drink hers. They sat there only to hear a phone ring. Anne looked around and saw Sanji pull out a snail phone out of a basket.

Anne drank her tea and about snickered when Sanji said "Hello this is the crappy Restaurant, can I take your order."

She then heard a deep voice answer back, "Stop joking around Mr. Three. It is me, Mr. Zero." Anne's eyes widen. This was the one who was after them. "Now Mr. Three. I want to know why is it that I have not heard about the report."

"Report?"

"Mr. Three, did you kill the straw hats? And Princess Vivi?"

Sanji smirked "Yeah I killed them all, anyone who knew your secret is now dead." Anne smiled when hearing this. "So boss, we don't need to hunt any more."

"Is that so? Thank you I have ordered unlucky to see you. If you have accomplished the mission or not. And they shall bring you that thing."

"Thing?"

"The eternal post to Alabasta. You and Ms. Golden week shall go to Alabasta. It is time to accomplish our goal. I will send you more details after you've arrived at Alabasta."

Anne looked up and saw the Vulture and Otter, better known as the unlucky. She stood up and ran forward.

Sanji watched Anne grab the animal's necks with ease. She started to freeze them.

Mr. Zero was getting annoyed. "Mr. Three, what was that noise?"

"It was nothing boss. Just one of the straw hats, I broke their neck. So don't worry all are dead."

"Mr. Three, you lied to me. You said they were dead."

"I thought they were, but they are all 100% dead now."

The phone was quite for a moment. "Fine hurry back to Alabasta."

"Sure thing boss." Sanji hung up the phone and looked at Anne.

Anne smirked holding up the eternal post. "Look what I found." She said smirking "This will make life easier. Come on let's go and find the others." She said and looked up to see a tower of fire. It gave her a found smile making her think about Ace. "Come on; let's go, I bet Luffy is over there." She smiled and took off running through the jungle. She jumped out just in time to see Zoro save Usopp.

Anne smirked "That was cool." She walked over to her brother who was talking to the giants. "Hey Luffy." She looked around seeing Nami wince and talk to Vivi. She walked over to Zoro who was bleeding. "Hey Zoro, what did you do?"

Zoro told her what he did getting Anne to nod, "Yeah, I see why."

Nami's jaw dropped and looked up at the sky, "I swear can't we get someone normal to join." She groaned only to see Sanji coming into the clearing.

Anne smiled "Hey Zoro, you can lean on me for support."

Zoro glared at Anne "I am fine; I can walk by my self."

Anne rolled her eyes looking down at his still bleeding legs. "Fine then walk. Hey Luffy, look at what I found." She said holding up an eternal post to Alabasta. The crews' jaws dropped. Anne smiled, "Well, we ready to go?"

Luffy nodded, "time to set sail." He said cheering.

Anne smiled and walked with Vivi back to the ship, she was looking at her. "So what were you doing?"

Anne laughed "I kinda fell asleep early today and woke up to seeing everyone was gone but Nami and Usopp, went to explore came back to the ship. No one was there then I ran into Sanji, rest he told you." She said smiling down at the girl. Once they got back Zoro and Sanji were fighting over whose animal they killed was bigger.

Sanji turned to Vivi "Vivi, my dear, please tell Zoro that he lost."

Vivi smiled "Truth is who ever brought that bit back would have won."

Anne smiled down at them "I guess I win."

Nami glared down at the two of them "Sanji, Zoro, just get the meat, so we can take it, so we can leave."

"Yes Nami-swan" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

Anne and Vivi both snickered at how he acted. Anne looked to Zoro who's legs were still soaked with blood. "Hey Zoro, get up here and let me take care of your legs."

Zoro looked at Anne he was surprised, he did not think the sister of Luffy could take care of any wounds. He walked on ship and walked over seeing she already had some rubbing alcohol, things for stitches and some bandages. He sat down next to her. "So where did you learn this?" He said looking up.

Anne was putting down the bowel filled with warm water. "Do you have to ask?" She said looking at Luffy. "When we were little, let's say Luffy was always causing me and my brothers, trouble." She smiled at the memories.

She started to wash Zoro's legs, and then went to pour the rubbing alcohol on his ankles. "You're lucky; you didn't cut anything important Zoro."

(Scene Break)

Zoro nodded and tried not to wince in pain, "So what did you do when you left your home island?"

"Well my brother, Sabo went off on his own. And I traveled with my twin brother, Ace. He ended up joining Whitebeard's crew."

Zoro looked shocked for a bit hearing this.

"Pops is really nice; he let me stay even though I was never a member of the crew. While on the crew, I met many friends." Anne did not know was everyone was listening to her as she talked. Anne was working on stitching up Zoro's right leg. She just finished cleaning it, and had five stitches so far and many more needed.

"Did you meet any one?" Zoro did not know why he asked this of the older girl.

She smiled at him, "Yeah, I did, Marco. We were together for a couple years, but ended up breaking it off before I left. We are now just friends."

Zoro looked at her nodding, "So why did you leave your brother and the crew you traveled with for so long?" Zoro did not fully trust Anne yet.

"Luffy is the reason. When we were little, he made a challenge if he beat me I had to be his first mate. If I had one he leave me alone about joining. I lost and I keep my promises. Truth is I am enjoying this crew, and hey Pops said I could come back any time to visit." She said smiling. And finished his right ankle.

Anne started to work on his left ankle. "So anything else you want to know?"

"No not really." Zoro said seeing her quickly finishing the stitches. She stood up and heard Luffy yelling off orders. Anne took off running to get things done. She smiled thinking they soon be in Alabasta. Or so she and everyone thought.

A/n: Hope you enjoy promise that Anne will be doing much more in future chapters. Anyway please please a review tell me what you think.

A thank to theblackseareaper for beta reading

Don't forget to review I hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sanji smiled while coming out of the kitchen carrying a nice desert. "ANNE-dear. I have some dessert for you." He was spinning around with a plate in his hand smiling.

Anne looked up from the ground, since she been taking a nap. She smiled stretching her muscles. "Food sweet."

She then heard and explosion. She stood up and walked over to where the smoke was coming from, only to see that Luffy broke something again. "What did you do?"

"I tried to draw the water faster." Luffy said annoyed.

Ussop looked up "really Luffy."

Nami looked down, "Hey Usopp will you use the other machine to get water so I can take a shower."

Anne walked with everyone into the kitchen. She saw Nami was looking at the paper and one moment was looking at the paper only for Luffy to snatch the paper out of her hands. "Hey Zoro look it is a picture of Coby."

Anne walked over seeing Nami snatch the paper back. Then started reading the paper. "Vice Admiral Garp warship has arrived at Navy Headquarters. The picture was taken right after they crossed over Reverse Mountain. Just as expected, Vice-Admiral Garp had a relaxed, imposing look; however, there were some young marines whose faces froze with fear."

Anne started laughing which had everyone looking at her.

"I feel bad for them. Having to be trained by him. I hope they know to run from love punch." She said laughing. "I bet there more scared of the training than the mountain."

Luffy started laughing and nodding.

"Luffy I wouldn't laugh, because-" She stopped talking having fallen asleep in her food. The crew started to freak out seeing this for the first time. Luffy went to steal her food. While everyone else thought she was dead.

At that moment Garp was fighting Helmeppo and Coby were at the beach. "If you want to be a marine you have to fight me." Garp said.

Coby and Helmeppo took off their shirts and stood ready to fight. They came at him only to not be able to do anything. Garp knocked them down like he was fighting a child. "My grandkids are stronger than you. If you want to die go ahead."

"I will not be mocked. I will be a marine officer." Coby yelled at him. Garp started to laugh and as they ran at him landing a punch.

After a bit of looking at them, he started laughing, "Well you two passed. And we will start your personal training. And I will keep an eye on your friend. It will be our little secret." He said thinking of his grandkids.

The going merry seemed to hold a dark cloud over the ship. Since Nami had fallen ill. Besides Nami Anne was the only one with Doctor skills. And she was only good at patching up wounds. Not sickness, they had to find a good doctor and soon. Luffy was eating Anne's food, since she had fallen asleep. He looked to his sister wondering why she was sleeping more than normal. He went to put his hand to her forehead hoping she was not sick as well. Only to feel that it was ice cold. He jumped back trying to warm up his hand seeing his sister glaring at him. She snatched her food back and stomped off to the girls room.

Anne looked to Vivi who was putting a cold wash cloth on her head. "Vivi let me cool it down."

Vivi was about to ask her when she saw Anne's hand glow blue for a moment and the cloth was cool. She smiled at her and then looked to Nami "So how is she doing?"

"She isn't doing so well."

Anne stood up stretching "Well we better go and find a doctor soon." She stood up and walked out side. To see that it was now snowing. She saw Luffy sitting on the figure head. Sanji was shoveling some snow while Zoro was on watch. She did not know were Usopp was. She walked to the edge of the ship not knowing that Zoro and Sanji were watching her.

"Sanji I will take over go inside and warm up." Anne said smiling

Sanji nodded and went into the kitchen to make some drinks for Vivi, Anne and Nami. When he walked to Nami's room he yelled asking Anne if she wanted any.

Anne looked up and smiled dropping the shovel. And went to grab the warm drink, "Thanks Sanji."

"Anne are you sure your not cold."

Anne smiled "Yeah I am fine. I am Ice." She said and quickly finished her hot chocolate. Then laid down to take a nap.

After hanging out on the deck for some time. Zoro rubbed his eyes looking off in the distance, "hey Guys."

"See any doctors yet?" Luffy asked.

"Hey, do you think people can stand on water?"

"What do you think it is possible?" Luffy asked.

Usopp waved his hand with a blanket on him, "it's impossible of course."

"Well Anne can." Luffy said smiling.

Usopp shook his head, "Luffy she freezes the water so she stands on Ice. So it is impossible."

Zoro looked at them and pointed out in front of the ship. "Then what is that?"

Luffy and Usopp looked out and saw a man. Then both rubbed their eyes.

They saw a man in a strange clothes that was Blue and green. He had on his back bow and arrows. He looked at them "Hello… It sure is chilly today."

Luffy nodded "It is kinda chilly."

Usopp nodded "I would say it is freezing."

Anne yawned waking up from her nap to see a bunch of strange men on the ship. She looked around, "Hey Luffy what is going on." She asked having guns pointing at her.

Out of the four men they gave her weird looks as she stood up. "Why isn't she wearing clothes?"

"I don't know?"

"She must be crazy."

Anne glared at them only to hear their captain start to speak while eating a knife. She winced thinking how gross that would take and painful.

"You call your self pirates. I only see, four men on board… And why is there a woman.."

Anne started to glare at him, the area around them started to drop even colder. Her face and hair started to be covered in Ice.

The fat man looked at them while eating his knife "any way I want to keep this simple. Me and my men are trying to get to Drum kingdom. You don't happen to have an eternal pose or a log pose heading there."

Sanji looked at him "nope never even heard of the place."

Luffy looked at him, "well now that is all settle will you guys leave already. We are in a hurry and we don't need this."

Wapol looked at them "You will never enjoy life you are always in a hurry. But is you have neither, pose then oh well. I suppose I will have to settle with the treasure on this ship. But first, I'm feeling a bit Hungry!" he looked at Anne with a smirk 'she may make a fine Queen.' He thought to him self.

"Huh!" Luffy said hearing him say he will take their treasure.

Everyone was surprised as Wapol turned taking a huge bite out of the ship. And his mouth stretched to be able to hit a huge amount.

"HEY OUR SHIP IS NOT YOUR LUNCH!" Luffy yelled at him.

"Hold it right there!" the men said pointing their guns at Luffy. "King Wapol is currently eating!"

"Shut up." Luffy said only to attack the man. Which ended up having everyone else start firing their guns at them. Usopp quickly moved out of the way, but Sanji and Zoro started to fight off the men.

Anne smirked only to have a gun to her forehead "Move and we will kill the girl."

Anne laughed, "You picked the wrong person to point a gun at." She said. And turned to ice and grabbed the man freezing him. Then had a sword of Ice in her hands and quickly started to attack the men. One of the men was pointing a gun at Usopp. He paled as the man went to fire it. She sent an ice bolt at him as the gun went off and froze not just him but the gun and the bullet coming out of the gun. Anne turned and keep dodging some men she smiled and waved her hand having a red light hit them and watched as their weapons flew away from them. She smiled at them and started to freeze them. Soon the deck had most men on the floor in pain or frozen.

She stretched and watched as Luffy sent the Wapol guy flying. She laughed and watched the men all retreat and take off. The rest of the day was calm with nothing happening. That night Anne had taken watch letting everyone sleep inside to keep warm. She taken a blanket to be comfy and laid on it while watching the sky. She ended up dosing off only to wake up to Usopp working on the ship. Sanji walked out at that moment. "Anne I am here to take your spot."

Anne jumped down stretching. "Thanks Sanji."

Anne went ahead an walked inside to see her brother bugging Nami. She walked over punching him on the top of the head.

"Owww what was that for Anne."

"Let her sleep Luffy she is sick. She needs rest."

"How would you know?" Luffy said looking at her. "I have never seen you sick before Anne."

She rolled her eyes. "What ever Luffy just let Nami sleep?"

"LAND AHEAD!" yelled Sanji from out side.

"Sweet, Nami did you hear that. Land we will have a doctor for you soon. SO wake up. Wake up." Luffy started saying and bouncing on his feet.

Anne groaned and rubbed her head. She grabbed his shirt and dragged him out to the deck.

Zoro shook his head as he watched Anne dragging Luffy off. He looked to Nami worried, he never seen someone so sick. But knew how important it was to take care of one self. He knew it was easy to lose a life over simple every day things. He held his Wado Ichimonji while thinking of Kuina. He looked at Nami, he did not want to see her die. He knew though Luffy would find her a doctor. Luffy Ran back in the room "It is cold outside."

Zoro shook his head and got up and tossed Luffy a coat and went out side with him.

Anne was standing next to Sanji, "hey guys who is going to go doctor search."

Sanji, Luffy and Anne raised their hand.

"PIRATES THAT IS CLOSE ENOUGH!" A imposing man walked forward. He had slicked black hair and a goatee. Wearing a long white fur-lined green tunic and has armor plates on his arms. Dalton looked at the Pirates. "Your Kind is not welcomed here. So leave now." That was when they noticed about a hundred men pointing guns at them.

Anne looked up at them. "We have a person on our crew is sick."

Luffy also looked up at them. "We only came here for a doctor."

"We won't fall for that trick." One man yelled at them.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Another yelled. Men keep yelling at them and threating to fire upon them.

Sanji groaned, "just great they really hate our guts. And we've only just met, too."

"GET OUT OF HERE! Leave this island." A man said pointing his gun at him and fired at Sanji.

Usopp looked at everyone, "They're shooting!"

Sanji glared at him and started to move "That is a big mistake." He said and started to move.

Anne looked to see the scared man pointing and ran forward putting her body in front of Sanji and Vivi taking the bullet. That hit her right in the chest.

"ANNE! VIVI!" Shouts from all the crew was yelled.

"Anne, Anne are you ok!" Vivi said running to check on Anne.

Anne smiled at her. "Yeah I am fine." She held the bullet in her hand her chest was cracked and already reforming. "Did you forget I am Ice." She said smiling.

Dalton looked worried since they had shot at there crew. One of the men yelled "Ready aim."

Luffy got ready to run out to fight. "Why you," he ad mad they attacked his crew.

Vivi grabbed Luffy. "Luffy stop we are fine. Please stop it. Fighting won't help anything! Anne and me are fine!" Luffy looked at his sister to see that she was ok. Luffy watched as Vivi got into a bowing position, and looked to Dalton. "In that case, we won't land here! But could you please bring a Doctor here? Our friend is very sick and dying. We need a doctor other wise she will die. Please I beg you! Please help us!" Vivi lowered her head while bowing. And looked up and muttered to Luffy. The next comment had Anne glaring at the girl. "You're not fit to be captain, Luffy. Not everything can be fixed by starting a fight! If you start a fight here, what will happen to Nami."

Luffy got on the ground looking at the people and bowed, "Please help us. Please!" Luffy said.

This took many by surprise seeing thee pirates act that way. Dalton looked at Luffy for a long moment then to the crew. "Fine. Get your friend. We will take you to the nearest village."

Vivi smiled to Luffy, "see you just have to ask politely.."

"Vivi your amazing."

Anne was walking with everyone to the village. Dalton looked at her, "You sure you are ok. You were shot."

Anne smiled, "Yes I am fine. I have a devil fruit."

Dalton looked surprised, "Really which one."

"The Ice- Ice fruit."

"So that must be the reason you can walk around so, indecent."

Anne glared at him.

"I am sorry I didn't mean it like that. Its just you should be dressed warmer here. Anyway I feel bad because this island only has one doctor. And she isn't really a doctor. She is a witch." He said and walked into a village.

He turned to the men "Thanks everyone for coming to help. If you are not a guard please go back to what you were doing."

"You sure you will be ok Dalton?" One man asked.

Dalton smiled, "I am sure."

He took them into the his home, "You can lay her down on the bed over there."

"How long has she been sick?" Dalton asked.

Vivi looked down, "she had been sick for the past three days. Only last night went from 102 to 104. And this morning went to 107."

Dalton paled, "that is horrible. She needs help. This is bad."

"Well were is this lady?" Anne asked. "I will go and get her." She said looked at everyone. She rubbed her eye.

"You see the mountains outside. She lives on the top in the castle. And there is no way up but climbing it. The villagers call her a witch because she comes down and no one know how. Some say she flies. But that is just rumors. Her name is Doctor Kureha, she coms down when people are sick."

Luffy nodded "Alright I will just carry her there."

"You can't the mountain is a steep climb." Dalton said worried.

Anne and Luffy smiled at this. "We can do it." The siblings said.

Usopp looked at him, "Luffy Anne, you guys can't Nami could die and the climb alone could kill her."

Nami at that moment rolled her head. "Captain I need to get better, so lets do this." She said smiling.

Usopp groaned calling his crew crazy.

Anne, Sanji and Luffy were soon running towards the mountains. With Nami on Luffy's back not knowing what the head up ahead of them.

Anne ran next to Sanji and dodge the giant rabbit's attack. "This is getting annoying." She jumped out of the way.

Luffy groaned, "Why can't I attack them."

"Because Luffy Nami can't handle this. Lets hurry." Sanji said running. "Anne my sweet how are you doing?"

Anne smiled " I am just fine."

"You sure my lovely angel your face is red."

Anne rolled her eyes. "Yes I am…" She stopped and saw that there was a herd of the bunny like bears ahead of them. She never thought she would see a rabbit that was the size of a bear.

Luffy was ready to fight but Anne blocked the Rabbit Luffy was going to attack. "LUFFY YOU CAN'T FIGHT!" Anne yelled at him. She created a phoenix of Ice and had it attack the rabbits. "Luffy, Sanji lets go." She said, as there was a huge blast of Ice that sent the Rabbits away.

Sanji looked to see Anne was sending blast of ice at the Lapahns which is what the Rabbits are called. Because of the blast it let them keep running up the mountain. "Come on Luffy we have to get Nami to the doctor." Anne yelled back.

She looked back to see Sanji send a kick at the creature.

Luffy looked at his sister and friend fighting. He lowered his head and keep running it pained him not able to fight and help out.

Anne all a sudden looked around and noticed she was no longer in the snow country but in a castle. "This isn't a criticism, Harry! But you do…. Sort of…. I mean- don't you think you've got a bit of a-a—_saving-people-thing?" _A girl said. She turned seeing it as a girl she had dreams about when she was younger. The bushy brown haired girl said.

Anne glared at her. "And what's that supposed to mean, a 'saving-people-thing?" She thought of Nami she couldn't let her die.

Hermione looked apprehensive "Well…. You… I mean… last year, for instance… in the lake… During the tournament… -"

Anne grabbed her head in pain as images of for people tied up in the water.

Sanji looked as Anne started to fall to the ground. He ran as fast as he could and caught her. He felt her forehead and noticed she was burning up. 'Shit don't tell me she is sick like Nami too.' He thought.

Luffy turned to look at his sister "ANNE, SANJI IS SHE OK?" He yelled.

Sanji smiled "she is fine I have her Luffy. I think she just fell asleep at a bad time."

Luffy nodded and turned to see the rabbits hopping up and down.

Sanji looked up seeing what they were doing "Shit! Run Luffy Run!" Sanji said and started to take off running down the mountain.

"What? Why?" He took after Sanji.

Sanji yelled back at him, "An Avalanche is coming at us!"

"Sanji what do we do?" Luffy yelled.

"How should I know what to do.. Just run." He yelled while holding Anne on his back worried for the two woman that was with them. That was when he noticed the cliff. "Luffy over there." He pointed and both took off running.

Luffy smiled "good were safe."

Anne woke up yawning only hear Luffy say that. "Safe from what?"

"Shit were not high enough." That was when Anne saw the Avalanche coming right at them.

She jumped off of Sanji's back "Ice Tower" She put her hands on the ground and had them raise up in the air. Just above the snow.

Luffy sighed, "Thanks Anne."

She nodded and looked around "So what happen?"

"The dam rabbits caused the Avalanche." Sanji said annoyed.

Anne pointed "so those guys." The looked to see a bunch of them jumped from trees and kicked the Ice pillar. To cause a crack, "well that is not good." With the amount of snow coming down the mountain they saw it was about to fall. Anne went to jump off and with her ice formed a huge board easy to fix Luffy and Sanji. "Come on guys."

Anne looked back to see Luffy and Sanji had joined her. She smiled only to hear Sanji yell, "Rock right in front of us." She got ready to jump off.

Sanji looked to Luffy and smirked "a man needs to be gentle with a woman." He grabbed Luffy by his coat before they hit the ground and threw him to the rock, "Take care of Nami." He said. Only to then hit the rock and tree from behind. He scream out in pain as he felt pain shoot through his back.

Anne landed on the rock and looked up seeing Sanji get kicked by the rabbit. "SANJI!" She yelled about to move. But saw her brother's hand reach out and grab Sanji's hand. Only to pull back his glove.

He started to put Nami on the ground when he noticed his sister jump off and form a board of ice. She started to go down the mountain towards Sanji. When she got to him she reached down to pull him out to see it was on of the rabbits. "Opps wrong on." She tossed the rabbit away. And then saw Sanji sinking. She quickly got over to him and pulled him out and jumped up on a tree.

After thirty minutes the Avalanche was finished and Anne was carrying Sanji on her back while Luffy carried Nami. They now stood in front of the mountain, she looked to Luffy who was about to start climbing it. "Luffy there is an easier way to get up." She started walking as she did she formed Ice steps coming out of the mountain.

"Sweet Anne I didn't know you could do this?"

Anne smiled at him. "But of course Captain."

Luffy noticed his sisters breathing was getting heavy. "Anne are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yes Luffy I am fine. Don't worry about me."

Anne climbed the mountain with Sanji on her back and soon saw the top. She smiled. Only for when she got to the top with Sanji she dropped him on the ground. She shook her head knowing she had to focus. She couldn't though and started to become dizzy and slipped in the snow. She started to fall off the mountain. She didn't even feel Luffy's hand wrap around her.

Luffy laid Nami down with Sanji putting his coat on her to keep her warm. He looked to see his sister's face was red and his eyes looked heavy. He seen this on someone else. He looked to Nami then to Anne 'she has been sick too.' He knew she would not tell others till Nami was ok. Luffy started walking over and noticed she started to fall over the edge. "ANNE" Luffy ran as fast as he could to reach her to keep her from falling. But couldn't get there in time. So he bent down and pushed off, jumping towards Anne. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Problem was both of them were now falling. Luffy reached out with his right arm to one of the steps Anne had made only for his hand to slip off. He groaned and reached out again getting his hand in the mountains side. Pulling himself and Anne to the mountain.

Luffy breathed a sigh in relief, he looked down at Anne and shook her. "ANNE ANNE. COME ON SIS WAKE UP."

She groaned out in pain. He tossed her on his back and started to climb the mountain.

He thought back to when he had climbed the mountain with Anne, Nami, and Sanji earlier. When they pulled the giant Rabbit out of the snow. Only for a little bit later Wapol and his two men to start attacking them. Anne had hit them with a red light having the men lose their weapons. Anne then to freeze the one with the bow and arrows half way. And then the Rabbits helped them out.

Luffy's hands and feet were now bleeding from the rocks and the cold cutting his skin. He had to get to the top. He had to save his friends and crew. He smiled seeing the edge of the top and pulled himself back over. He finally took notice of the castle. "Wow cool castle.." He looked around "need doctor…" He smiled and passed out falling asleep in the snow..

Anne laid in her bed groaning in pain. Doctor Kureha looked down at the girl with Chopper next to her. "Is the medicine working Doctor Kureha?"

"Yes Chopper.. Though this girl is lucky to be alive compare to the other girl. Who been resting, this girl has been up and active. Dam devil fruit users."

Chopper looked up at her "What do you mean?"

"Chopper there are people like this girl and that boy who jumped off the mountain to save her. Who don't seem to notice how sick or much pain they are in. They push them selves past the limit of the human body allows. The problem is they get there selves so hurt or sick it almost kills them." She said and saw the girl had static forming around her. She looked at the girl smirking wondering what this was. She knew the girl had ice other wise she would have not turned into it earlier. Anne reached up pushing back her bangs. And that was when the doctor could see her scar on her forehead. She smirked and looked at it, 'now I wonder what this is from.' She went to the bag of medicine and up the dose.

After a bit both doctors noticed the girl relax and seemed to be calming down.

"Chopper go check on the other girl."

"Yes Doctor Kureha." The young Doctor left and went to check up on Nami. Who was now waking up.

Kureha looked at the girl and got some of her tools, "Now you interest me girl." She said with a smile.

Anne looked up and noticed she was a little kid again and trapped in a small room. She looked around and started to bang on the door to have it open. She saw a beefy man in front of her. "FREAK! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT MAKING NOICE!" He said grabbing her by the collar and pulled her out.

"I need to go the bathroom. Uncle." She said looking scared.

He glared at her throwing her to the ground. She landed wrong and felt a snap in her chest. She held her side and held in the tears about to fall down her face.

"Well hurry up and go." He said glaring at her.

Anne slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom and opened the door. She stopped and looked at her self in the mirror. She looked at her messy hair and her bright green eyes. But she moved then stopped and looked back to see she did not look like herself. But was a boy, she looked more like Ace did as a kid. Except she was very thin like she had not eaten. And her clothes were three times to big for her. 'Why am I a boy?' she thought. Only to hear banging from the door. She turned only for the banging to stop.

She was now in a forest she was walking forward. She walked into a clearing seeing many people in black cloaks. "HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Hagrid yelled at her.

She paid no mind to him and walked into the middle. There in front of her was a man she knew for some reason she hated him with a passion. She looked up at him seeing the man stepping forward. Smiling his pale snake like face looked at her. She looked into his glowing red eyes. "Harry Potter…. The boy who lived…. Come to die…" She closed her eyes and heard the words. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Anne woke up and looked around the room. She saw it was brick walls and noticed a nice big quilt on her. Then that she been put in some warmer clothes. An older woman walked in. She noticed the woman was wearing hipster pants, she had on a purple blazer and belly shirt, she noticed the navel ring. She then smiled when she noticed the woman's face was that of an older woman. She would think she is pops age. She smiled seeing her kick a chair turning it around sitting down and taking a swig of her booze.

Anne was surprised to say the least that this woman was 140 years old. And the only way you could tell is from her face. She smiled thinking of if Sanji didn't see her face first and hitting on her.

The woman laughed smiling "Seems your waking up? Are you feeling better little girl?"

Anne looked at her not wanting to thing about the strange dreams, "Umm sure. But why am I here. And who are you?"

"I am Dr. Kureha, you most likely figured that out. Any way you can call me Doc or Kureha."

Anne nodded "So how is Nami and Luffy. Oh is Sanji ok he hurt his back?"

She smiled at her "Well Luffy is up running about. Had a bit of frost bit on him. Sanji boy should be laying down. Chopper and me fixed his back up. But he needs to rest other wise it will just get worse. Nami is on the way to a full recovery. Now you my dear are a mystery to me." She said having a smirk on her face. "And I love a challenge."

Chopper and Doctor Kureha were working together and had gotten Nami stable. She had an iv hooked up with the medicine all ready. Chopper was bout to work on Sanji when Kureha told him to help her. She was standing over the girl who seemed to not care about proper clothes. She could under stand that. But when she looked at the girls hand she noticed it was solid Ice. She quickly put on gloves and noticed it moved like any normal hand it was just Ice. She looked at the boy who she watched from the castle window jump off to save this girl. And knew he was a devil fruit user. But looking at this girl she figured she was one too. And since she looked so familiar.

She quickly started to examine the girl and noticed on the girls stomach it was barley noticeable because of the ice on her. That she seemed to have the same thing as the red head. "Chopper get the medicine she was bitten by the casha."

Chopper nodded and grabbed the iv bag and a shot and walked over and started to set everything up. "She doesn't have such a high fever Doc."

"That's because she is a Devil fruit user and ate the Ice Ice fruit. So that has been keeping her body temp down. Though some reason she is getting worse. My bet is she was sleeping a lot more than normal. But just recently she done a lot of activity's. And climbing the mountain would do that to her." She took the shot and stabbed it right were the infection from the bite was showing. And gave her the shot. She smiled seeing the girls freckled face as she moved a bit in her sleep. "That's where I have seen her before. Whitebeards crew, wonder what she is doing all the way out here?"

"Chopper take care of the blonde one he needs his back worked on. I will deal with the rubber boy." She walked over to the boy and started to clean his cuts and wrap his wounds. She new this boy had already effected her little Chopper but did not know how much he would change him.

As soon as everyone been taken care of she heard it. It sounded like lighting, or a lot of built of static. She turned looking at the Whitebeard pirate to see she was struggling in her sleep. 'Just great I don't need her having fever induced nightmares.' "Chopper I need an anesthesia for her. But get me the 3 third type the first two will mess with the medicine she already has." Chopper nodded and ran over and set it up.

Kureha looked at her wondering just what she been dreaming and how was she able to build up that static energy. She wondered if that energy had been helping heal her. Since she was not as bad as the other girl. She wrote some things down on her clip board. It would be till later that Anne's fever would spike as she started to get worse.

"So girly any nightmares while you slept?" Anne nodded looking at the doctor. "What were they?"

Anne told her of her dreams she had and then brushed them off. But did tell her how she had some strange ability since she was younger. She looked at the doctor "I have had these dreams before and thought they were weird they feel so real… But the strange thing this is the first time I saw my self in the dream. And I was a boy, and called Harry Potter."

Doctor Kureha nodded, "well that tells me nothing." She said looking at the girl. Not wanting to tell her what she really thought. Her mind went to a boy she meet a few years ago who just knew how to fight. And had strange dreams like her. But he would change genders as well in his dreams. "So what is a White Beard Pirate doing all the way out here?"

"I never was on pops crew. I had traveled with my brother and he joined his crew. Then pops let me sail with them. Till my brother Luffy started his pirate crew. Because I agreed to join his crew a long time ago."

She smirked, "alright. Now Missy you do realize you and your friend are very lucky to be alive." Anne looked at her surprised, "If you didn't come here within 2 days, your friend would be dead. And you would most likely be dead too. But because you are ice your fever has stayed lower. But would have gotten worse and died." She didn't tell her that she thought her strange power was also trying to heal the girl. And that she thought the girl must have cleaned it when she was bitten with some alcohol which would help weaken it.

Any way your lucky to be alive since that bug that bite both of you is called a casha. And is sad to be extinct for the past 100 years. You are lucky that I had some antibiotic left. Any way get some sleep girly. You need the rest. Chopper will bring you some food and a drink and medicine. Eat and take all of it." Doctor Kureha was leaving when she smiled at what Anne said.

"Thank you for taking care of me and my friends."

"Friends and I…. Never mind." She smiled leaving.

Anne laid in bed wondering if her dreams really didn't mean anything. She smiled seeing Chopper walk in who handed her a plate. "Hello."

He nodded "Are you really a pirate."

Anne nodded smiling. "Yeah I am."

"So you sail around."

"Yep I have even been to the new world. It is pretty cool there. Why do you want to be a pirate. I know my brother is looking for a doctor. And I know he love to have you on our crew."

Chopper glared at the floor, "he and his friend wanted to eat me…"

Anne laughed, "Sounds like him… Don't get mad though he wakes up and is just hungry. Though I promise you once he gets to know you. He never think of eating you. And if he does I will beat some since into him."

Chopper smiled he liked the two girls. "Well eat your food and take your medicine.

Anne smiled taking her medicine and soon fell back to sleep.

Zoro walked in the room and saw Anne was in a bed fast asleep. He been surprised to see the first mate not fighting. But heard she had the same thing Nami did and didn't tell anyone. Nami had told him to get her since they were leaving. He noticed a bag with her name on it. Opening it he saw it was her normal clothes. He walked over to wake her to see a note on her bed.

_She needs the sleep other wise she won't get better. Don't wake her take her and the clothes there is some medicine for her in Choppers bag. Take good care of the boy. I see him like a son. _

Zoro smirked and saw a coat for Anne and got her into it and put her bag on his back. He picked Anne up and carried her outside. To see everyone standing around. "Guys I have Anne lets go."

"We can't Leave we have to wait for Chopper." Luffy said.

Zoro rolled his eyes.

Usopp walked over "I finished getting the lift ready we can leave guys."

Chopper was running at them and pulling a sled "Come on Guys HOP ON THE BACK!"

"WHAT!" most the crew yelled only for Luffy to laugh. As they all climbed aboard and saw Doctor Kureha yelling at them.

When they got to the ground Anne groaned and looked up at the sky and saw it was pink snow. She smiled "Looks like cherry Blossoms."

Zoro looked at the girl in his arms and nodded. "Yeah it does. Now how are you feeling Anne."

"Tired Zoro… How did I get here?"

"Luffy said were leaving Chopper joined the crew. So I had to carry you."

Anne nodded and curled up in his arms and fell back to sleep as the pink snow fell all around them.

One of the villagers ran up to Dalton. "Hey Dalton!"

"Yeah what is it."

"This is bad. I just remembered that there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Take a look at these." He handed him two bounties.

He was given a bounty poster's of Luffy wanted dead or alive 30,000,000 "I see they are the bad one…" He started laughing not able to believe that crew to be bad.

"That is not the only one look at the girls poster."

"Anne D Portgas wanted dead or Alive 190,000,000" he held it in his hand thinking of the cheerful kind girl. Who jumped in front of the way so her crew member didn't get hurt.

"Where did you get this?"

The man looked at him "Umm.. Actually, we forgot to tell you. About a week ago there was a man in Ropel. He looked like a regular traveler but the weird thing is that there was no snow falling that day. Nobody know where he was from. But he said he was looking for the black beard pirates, who destroyed our empire. When we told him that they've already left. He looked bummed but then he said. 'Then, an I ask you something? Have you ever seen a pirate with a Straw Hat? Or a girl who only wears shorts and a bikini top? ' When we told him that we've never seen either one. He gave us this paper and said 'If they come here please tell them that I will wait for them in Alabasta for 10 days.' I asked him what his name was before he left. 'My name is Ace. If Luffy and Anne come here please give them my message.' With that he left." Wanting to leave out he had skipped on a meal.

Dalton nodded "I see actually, you don't have to tell them."

"Why?"

"Because their next destination is Alabasta, I think." He thought back to Vivi he knew she was that Princess who even at a young age showed she be a great ruler just like her father. If not even a better ruler than him. He looked to Dr. Kureha "Why are you so Quiet Dr. Kureha?"

"Do you know Gold. D Roger?"

"D? You mean Gold Rogers? Of course there is no one in this world who doesn't know about him."

"I see now, they call him Gold Rogers. It seems that my reindeer had followed a dangerous man and woman. D's will is still alive." She said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Anne smiled she could not believe how good she was feeling. She didn't even know how sick she had been feeling. Since she was just worried about Nami she thought that was all. But since she was no longer sick she had so much energy. She had been enjoying her day so much. She smiled seeing up ahead a strange cloud over the ocean. She went to go tell Nami but her vision went black as her snores could be heard when you where close to her. She yawn hearing a loud bang turning she quickly saw Luffy flying into a wall by a strange man.

Zoro went to attack Bon Clay but he heard a loud pop and Anne appeared in front of him holding an ice sword to his throat. There was a powerful pressure on the deck. "Hey! Hey calm down!" Anne paused hearing Luffys voice. She looked and had a double take seeing it was Luffy wearing some strange clothes.

Luffy sat up and looked having stars in his eyes. "SO COOL!" He yelled while smiling.

"That is not all." He went to show his powers in more detail Only when he tried to touch Anne's face she held her hand up. "No don't." She said while smirking.

Anne went to go and sit on a railing up above while watching everything that went on when he was showing off his powers. Anne looked to the sky as she felt the wind against her skin. She smiled as the sun was beating down on her face. And then she over heard her brother down below dancing with Bon Clay. She got up and jumped up grabbing a rope that was from the sail and used it to climb up to the crows nest.

Sitting up there she could see his ship heading towards them. She shook her head and looked off to see Alabasta in the distance. While sitting there she had her hand frozen and started to use her powers in a different way to make a snow man. She smiled as she looked at the goofy snow man. She keep working on it and her mind started to wonder off to her time on Moby Dick thinking of Pop, Ace, Thatch, and Marco. She looked at the snow man glaring at it seeing that it had ended up looking like him. She waved her hand sending a red light at it blasting the snow man apart.

Usopp was freaking out since Bon Clay was Mr. Two and he could turn into any of them. Except for Anna and Sanji. Only for a huge amount of snow to land on him. Making him look like a snowman. Luffy looked at him and started to laugh along with the rest of the crew. Usopp groaned. "REALLY ANNE!" He yelled thinking she did it on purpose.

Anne looked down to see Usopp covered in snow making her giggle.

"Sorry about that." She said smiling.

"Hey why don't you come down here we have a problem!" Nami yelled.

Anne smiled and put her hands on the railing and made ice and started to form a Ice slide to the ground and was standing next to Luffy a moment latter. "Hey Luffy."

She took his hat messing up his hair. Only for Luffy to take his hat back quickly. He was smiling at her.

"So where is the fire."

Usopp started explaining what happen and how it was a problem that Bon Clay could change into all of them. Knowing now what they all look like.

Anne nodded "don't worry we will figure something out. And we are almost to Alabasta."

Vivi quickly ran to the edge of the ship. She started to smile and had a glow on her face full of joy seeing her pride and joy. Her treasure and she was not going to let some pirate working for the world government destroy her or her own people.

Everyone was starting to relax before they reached the shore. Anne was sitting with Chopper who was smiling because she had turned to ice to keep him cool. Anne looked to Vivi "so how does the Baroque system work. You have never told us this."

Vivi sighed sitting down while the rest of the crew gathered around to listen.

"The system is simple. At the top is Crocodile, Aka Mr. 0. There are 13 Agents who take orders directly from the boss. There are teams 12 men and 1 animal. All their names are Mr. Plus a number. They are paired with a female agent who compliment their particular powers. Mr. 13 and Miss. Friday in that they punish the other agents for failure. All Agents from Mr. 5 and up are called officer agents. Most of them have Devil fruit powers. They don't act unless the business is extremely important. Below them are the-"

Anne raised her hand, "Ok I know the mens code name but what the women and anything you know about them."

"Well Mr. 0 is with Miss. All Sunday. I don't know much about her and you all meet her. Mr. 1 is with Miss. Double Finger. I hear she is bad news. Her and her partner deal with blades." This peaked Zoro who was smiling. "Mr. 2 is by himself. Mr. 3 is with Miss. Golden week and you meet them. Now Mr. 4 is said to be on the slow side. He is partnered up with Miss. Merry Christmas. Though she will change her name to Miss. Groundhog Day. She is to be very rude and loud. Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentine Day you have met now twice. So after all the officer agents you have the Frontier agents. They command the basic unit. See the Officers are in charge of the Billions and Frontier Agents are in charge of the Millions. The Frontiers job is to raise funds for the company around the entrance to the grand line. That is the secret criminal organization."

Anne was nodding "Ok so out of the frontier agents. You were with Mr. 6?"

Vivi sighed "No… Mr.6 is with Miss. Mother's day. They are a highly skilled combat team. Mr. 7 and Miss. Fathers Day are snipers. I was with Mr. 9."

Anne nodded well it doesn't seem like they have as many people as I thought they would."

Luffy was laughing while everyone was gaping at her. "So lets get there so we can kick their ass." She said and smirk.

Nami was sitting there "If Crocodile is trying to take over Alabasta that must mean all of the officer agents should be all together."

Vivi nodded.

Everyone went off to get some work done. After awhile they heard Usopp "SHIPS and it is the Baroque works."

Vivi walked to the edge of the ship. "It is them."

"Well L-lets shoot 'em with the cannon now!"

Luffy was waving his hand. "No wait, I need to eat first! And it would be faster to just go over and kick their Asses!"

Usopp looked to Luffy "Are you crazy?"

Zoro shook his head at the two "Stop getting worried they're nothing!"

Sanji blew out smoke while sitting on the railing "Yeal all is lost if we lose sight of out true objective. There's only 9 of us." Sanji said while look at the ships."

Anne walked forward. "Captain Luffy. If you want, let me go forth and destroy all the ships."

Nami was annoyed "how can you possibly do that?"

"If Luffy lets me I will get rid of them."

Luffy was thinking "no we need to figure a way out Bon Clay can not pretend to be us."

Zoro smiled "I think I have an idea."

Anne smiled as Zoro explained his idea and it is a good one. She started to tie the bandage around her left arm.

"So tie them on tight. Our enemies have plenty of mysteries."

Vivi was helping Nami. "I see."

Nami looked to Zoro surprised, "As long as we can see these we don't need to doubt one and another."

Sanji who been at the kitchen trying to find some food was tying his bandage with his teeth "Does he really look like us that much? When he does his mane mane fruit things?"

Usopp looked to Sanji, "he doesn't look like us he "is" us. To bad you really should have seen it!"

Sanji glared at Usopp "I'm not interested in okamas."

"Come on we were even dancing."

Zoro shook his head "Now that we know he's among the enemy… We can't allow for any careless individual actions!"

Anne smirked knowing that he was talking about Luffy.

Chopper looked at everyone "Hey, what should I do?"

Anne was about to speak until Usopp did before her. "Just do what you can, nothing else. Run away from enemies you can't beat! Just do your best."

Sanji looked over "You're just telling that to yourself."

Chopper nodded "What I can do got it!"

Anne walked over looking at Chopper "Just remember Chopper after the battle is over. We need you to take care of everyone."

Chopper smiled and nodded "Got it Anne."

Luffy looked to the shore to see a city, "We're coming up to the Harbor. Let's stop on in that inlet to the west. We have to hide Merry." Luffy yelled. Then turned around sticking his arm out. "Okay! Whatever happens from now on, this left arm," he said with everyone else putting their arm in the middle making a circle. "Is proof of our friendship. Now let's get onto dry land! TO A RESTAURANT! Then Alabasta."

"Shut Up, you idiot!" Nami yelled.

.

..

…

..

.

Anne groaned having seen Luffy taken off running. The crew was slapping there heads. "Well all of you are to get the supplies for the ship. Sanji go get some clothes for everyone to blend in with. Once you do come back and give them to everyone. Then all of you need to get the supplies. Usopp make sure we get some supplies to fix the ship back up. Nami make sure you get a map of the island. You might see something that could work out for the better of all of us. Vivi go with Nami. Sanji go buy the food supplies. Zoro and Chopper go get any medical supplies you need. Also if any of you need to get something for your self do it while we are here. Also don't forget guys to get water. And we will be walking through this desert."

Everyone was starring at her since Luffy wasn't there it was her job as first mate to take charge. And they thought with Luffy and her being sibling… Well she would have run off. They didn't think she would be still there. "I have things I have to get done. Now rest of you should meet back up here. Also keep an eye out for Luffy."

Anne took off with Sanji walking next to him. He was smiling only for them to see Chopper walking next to them soon. "Hey Chopper what you doing?" Anne asked worried for his fur coat.

"Nami said for me to stay with Sanji so he gets back in time."

Anne smiled while Sanji was off dancing talking about Nami. She shook her head and waved her hand having a white glow to her hand and placed it on Choppers head. "Wow I feel better all of a sudden."

"I don't know how long it will last. But with your fur I hope it feels better."

"Oh it does. Thank you, you Dam Human…" He was flustered..

Anne smiled "well later." She said walking down a street only to see someone she could never forget."

Ace was showing someone a poster of Anne and Luffy only to feel someone tackling him to the ground.

Looking up he saw black hair. He smiled as he felt the air cooling down knowing who it was. "Anne?!"

Anne sat up smiling at her twin. "Hey bro.."

"Did you find Luffy yet? And how are you?"

"Yeah meet him at some bounty hunter trap. And any way how are you and what are you doing here? And I am doing good."

"We should talk somewhere in private."

Anne raised her eyebrow. "Fine, anyway I am heading off to get a tattoo."

Ace looked at her arm… "Where is your other tattoo."

Anne smirked waving her hand and a shimmer appeared and there was the symbol of Whitebeard pirates.

"Didn't want to upset Luffy. I am getting his on my back."

Ace nodded as they walked to the tattoo parlor.

Josh had a normal day in his life. But it was a dead day for his business. He was waiting for the men from the rebel army to come get their things. He leaned back in his chair yawning. When he heard the bell chime from the door. He raised his hat looking up. He smiled seeing people who where not from the island. He couldn't believe how they barely where wearing any clothes. "Hello how can I help you?" He said looking to the man seeing he already had some he thought he was going to get some more.

The man nodded his head "thank you. But it is not for me but for my sister."

Anne smiled walking up. "I want this on my back." She handed him the symbol of the straw hat pirates.

Josh took it and looked it over "Ok how big."

"My entire back."

Josh could not believe it as his cigarette fell from his mouth. "Well umm are you sure."

"Yes. Now I will be paying for it, or should I go somewhere else."

"No no… I just surprised… Well come over here and lay down and I need to sketch it out on your back. "

Anne walked over and laid down. That was when he noticed the Whitebeard symbol. He could not believe this girl had that symbol on her. "So are you a Whitebeard pirate?" He was wondering why she was getting a different symbol if he was. And if she wasn't and they found out she took their symbol for power of some short they would make her pay.

"No my brother over there is. I sailed with them for a couple of year. Pops thinks of me as his daughter. I sail on the strawhat crew."

He nodded and started to sketch it on her back.

Ace sat down knowing this would take a bit. "So Anne how is the sailing going with Luffy."

"It is good a lot different than our time together or Pops."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well one thing is he is helping this Princess Named Vivi out."

Josh stared at her in shock while he started working. It been known the Princess had gone missing and everyone was getting worried. With all the trouble and her gone it was causing problems in the kingdom. "So she found out Crocodile is causing all the problems in the kingdom. He stole the rain and blamed the king for the rain dust sand thing. I think it is dance powder… Not sure.." She started to feel the man working on her back and winced in pain for a moment. "So anyway Luffy and the rest of the crew are dead set to save Vivi's country. And Luffy plans to beat up Crocodile…"

"Well… Wow he is doing all this and just starting out… What do you plan to do? I mean I am pretty dam sure you could beat Crocodile with no problem. But if you run into him he might go after you. Pops always said he had a grudge against him."

Anne winced for a moment as the tattoo artist worked near her spine. "Trust me I know. But Luffy is in charge… And if I have to.. I will kill Crocodile but Luffy will be mad at me."

"I heard there is a rebellion going on."

"Yeah the rebels will be a problem but Vivi said she was going to talk to the leader. Lot of good that will do." She rolled her eyes at that.

Ace took his hat off, while running his fingers through his hair. "Be better just to show who did it all. Does she think pointing a finger at Crocodile will work. He is part of the dam world government. The dam Celestial Dragons get away with anything." Ace said lowering his head.

"The other problem is that one of Crocodile's men can change into all the crew members but Sanji and me. Vivi is worried because he can turn into the King as well. And when he changes his body he becomes that person his voice height everything."

Ace sighed "that will be a big problem."

"So what happen?"

"I will tell you with Luffy…"

Anne nodded and knew it was bad. "So why are you here Ace.. Pops would not let you or anyone out of his sight for long. And why would he be in the Paradise. It be all over the news papers…" Ace was looking away.

"Something happen on the ship. Blackbeard.."

"Wait Teach what about the fucker."

"Wait what."

"Always hated him. He gave me looks. And I caught him checking me out."

"Anne everyone checks you out."

"That is besides the point, he gave me a creepy vibe. Ok, it is one thing when Marco and Thatch check me out. But when it was Teach it was like he was underdressing me... I just don't like the guy. Only tolerated him because he was part of your division and Pops would have gotten mad if I had turned him into a popsicle."

Anne noticed as she talked Ace had some flames flickering on him. He took a deep breath… "He about killed Thatch and killed one of Marco's men. Thatch is in a coma. Only reason he didn't die was because Marco cried over him healing his wounds…. He said you told him he could do it… How did you know about that power any way…"

"I…" She thought back to how the information just came to her, like a long lost dream. "Later…. So you're after him. But why would he attack Thatch?"

"Thatch had found a devil fruit… Thatch didn't eat it right away and Teach wanted it. Stole it and then jumped ship. I have been looking for him. I got a lead that lead me here."

"Well I think…" that moment she fell fast asleep.

Josh looked up "is she ok… I mean she was taking the pain pretty well."

Ace smirked "Yeah it is fine. Sometimes me and her have. Hey if you do a little extra I will pay you triple."

"What is it?"

Anne yawned waking up not able to believe how good she was feeling. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes. Josh walked back into the room. "Hey your brother paid for everything. Said he had some work to do and he meet up with you at the restaurant. Any way I have your back covered up. Make sure you keep it covered up for the next two days. That way no sand can get on it. And this will help it heal." He said giving her an ointment.

Anne took it, "You know I have a devil fruit I should be ok."

"Doesn't matter what you have. I do not want you to mess up my work. I have seen it happen in the past. I want you to take care of your self and my art. Now you better get going. I saw a couple marines earlier."

She smiled "Thanks."

Josh sighed with relief "so is she gone?" He heard the voice in the back.

"Yeah she is. Though I need to tell you guys something, I learned from the girl I just gave a tattoo too. And make sure it gets back to Koza."

"Yeah sure but what could it be about?"

"It has to deal with Crocodile, and the Princess."

They looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Really is she ok?"

"Yes she is fine and the news I have he needs to heard."

Anne yawned while walking to the restaurant. She noticed a huge crowed starting to form. She could even hear whispering about someone dying. She was hoping no one tried to steal Ace's food. They would be asking to be killed if they where not strong enough. She noticed a marine taking off the other way. Shaking her head. 'Just great.' Walking in she saw her brother was fast asleep face in his food again.

"He appears to be a traveler. You can just tell by the way he is dressed."

"Everyone thinks he may have accidentally eaten a "desert strawberry."

"Desert strawberry?" One person asked.

A man nodded "a poisonous spider that looks like a red strawberry. If you unwittingly eat if you suddenly die a few days later." And a number of hours after that the body spreads an infectious poison."

Anne shook her head walking forward hearing more people talking. "So nobody has approached him. In the desert, what you don't know can kill you.." The man said nodding. With many following after.

She smirked walking up hearing people whispering about some strawberry and a spider. She shrugged her shoulder and sat down next to him. She started to steal his food as people where yelling for her to get away from him.

"Why he is my twin?"

That made everyone fall silent and worried for the girl. And started to take pity on her for her loss. Only to see her punch her brother in the back of the head waking him up. "Stop sleeping around you scared all these people."

Ace was yawning and looking around he soon used a girls dress to whip his face. Looking around he groaned "Damn… I fell asleep…"

"You fell asleep." The customers where all yelling. Ace went back to eating. Only to hear people making a big deal about it. "Jeez, what are you guys so worked up about?"

"They though you where dead Ace." Anne said drinking some water. He nodded only to fall back asleep.

"Really Ace…" She rolled her eyes as he quickly woke back up.

He looked to Anne, "so like your extra bit."

"You mean tattooing my name on my arm.."

"Yeah.."

"I should beat the snot out of you."

"Love you too. Any way… I need to let you know if you run into Blackbeard I need you stay out of it."

"What why? I could take him you know."

"It's my job to do it Anne."

"So what your not my captain.. And if I see him I will go after him…"

_"Promise me Harry no matter what happens you won't go after Sirius Black…" _Anne was looking at a red headed man before her.

"Anne… Anne." Ace said shaking his sister.

"Yeah what is it…"

"I was asking you to promise me…" He looked at her. "I can't have anything happen to you. I know your strong but is this new crew up to par?"

Anne growled thinking of Nami, Chopper and Usopp… Even Sanji and Zoro wouldn't stand a chance against him.. She knew it.. Luffy she didn't even know.. She knew Shanks eye been damaged by Blackbeard in the past.

"Fine only for the crew…"

Ace smiled as they started to eat only for them to hear someone yell their names. "Why if it isn't the Portgas twins! Now what does the commander of the White-Beard Pirate Crew Second Division want in this country? And Anne the Ice Witch.. What are you doing here? Well Portgas D. Ace? And Portgas D. Anne."

The entire place started to freak out. People yelling and screaming thing.

"I knew I'd seen that mark on his back before!"

"His back did you see her arm?"

"What are they doing here?"

"W….. WhiteBeard?! ONE OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES!?" screamed a man who was running for the door.

The owner stood there in shock.

Anne smirked finishing her plate of food. And took a drink of her water.

Ace turned around "I'm on a search for my little brother. And came to see my sister."

Anne smiled and looked to Smoker. "What else but helping out a friend."

Ace looked to Anne, " What should I do…?!"

"Finish your food.." She said while listening to Smoker.

"Sit tight and let me arrest you."

"Rejected. Sorry, no can do." He said waving his hand shooing Smoker away.

Anne laughed.

"I'm looking for a different pirate. And I'm not really interested in the two of you."

"Then let-" Ace started.

"Us go." Anne finished.

"I can't do that. As long as I'm a marine.. And you're a Pirate…!"

Anne all of a sudden had a horrible sinking feeling.

"What a dumb reason… Chill out, man…"

"ROCKET!" She heard someone yell while Smoker flew into her and Ace.

She felt herself flying through about ten building. She groaned getting up. Looking around she saw Ace bowing to someone telling him he was sorry. She groaned walking back to where they been to beat the dam person up… Only for her and Ace to see it was Luffy. "Hey LU…" She been worried when he took off. Only to feel Smoker slam her and Ace into the ground.

Anne groaned "really hating that guy."

Ace got up "Agree…" looking he noticed Smoker was taking off after Luffy. "Crap." Both the twins yelled.

Anne took off running knowing that Luffy was in danger from the marine. She saw Ace and nodded both took off running after Luffy to keep him safe. Anne had heard how much Smoker had chased after her brother. And if he followed him to the grand line. Then she needed to get there because with out Luffy knowing Haki he was a sitting duck. She looked to see Luffy running on the street and Smokers hand reaching for him. She glared at the man waved her hand sending a red light at Smoker. Who got hit in the back and knocked on his feet and skidded across the ground. Anne froze the ground making it so Smoker slammed into a building. She ran and jumped to land in front of Luffy. She smiled at her brother as he saw her back seeing the Straw Hat symbol. And then saw that she had Whitebeards symbol on her arm looking upset. "Luffy you are my Captain. Whitebeard is my father, he is family." She said smiling at her brother and turned hearing Smoker.

"What is two pirates from the Whitebeard crew doing helping Straw Hat?"

"One not a Whitebeard pirate. Never been, and he is my Captain-"

"And three why wouldn't we help our bumbling kid brother." Ace finished with flames flickering off his body.

Anne smiled and made the entire streets temperature start to drop to below zero as she had Ice all up her arms. "LUFFY, about now you guys should run."

Luffy nodded "Oh right." He grabbed a barrel and took off running.

Smoker looked to Anne and could see why she was dangerous. He felt a chill over his body. Looking around he noticed the windows starting to freeze over.

Ace was standing there with his flames on his body. "You know I am Fire, and your Smoke. Anne is ice and much, much more. You sure you can beat us." He said smiling. Smoker sent a punch and his men ran at them. Ace blocked the punch with a fist of flames. While Anne waved her hand sending out a wave of Ice having spikes all over the ground. And the men where frozen solid. Smoker looked to see where they where once the blast had cleared. And there was no sign of them except for the Ice everywhere, and the flames flickering on the ground.

"Dam it. Men help these men thaw out and hurry and don't drop them other wise they are dead."

He noticed the locals in joy as they where cutting the ice spikes as the temperature was getting back to normal again and was starting to melt. That way they could get some fresh water. He shook his head never thinking a pirate could be such help to people in need.

Luffy was smiling only to notice that he lost his crew. "Man Anne you have your work cut out for you." Ace said jumping down.

"You think Luffy is bad you haven't meet Zoro when that boy is by him self he is more lost than Luffy will ever be."

"Man that is bad."

Luffy smiled running over and giving his brother a hug. And then they fist bumped and started to arm wrestled. Anne laughed and shook her head at the waste of water. "Come on lets get back to the ship."

Luffy nodded enjoying his time with two of his older siblings. "So Ace what are you doing here."

"Just following a rumors. And to see you and my twin. Any way-"

"Hold it right there Whitebeard Pirates." The trio was surrounded by men with guns pointed at them.

"We really are Lucky We have the Portgas twins, Fire Fist Ace and Ice Witch Anne. Then we have Straw Hat Luffy. All in the same day and place."

Anne was annoyed how these thugs where looking at her. She was getting annoyed wanting to enjoy her time with her brothers "WOULD YOU JUST GET LOST, STUPID WEAKLINGS!" Anne shouted at them.

Ace snickered which angered them and they attacked them furiously.

Anne raised her hand and sent out an ice blast freezing all the men. Luffy sent one man flying. Another tried to slice Ace in half only for him to see flames instead of blood. Ace jumped in the air and landed a kick on his neck.

The siblings started to walk off to the harbor.

"By the way, where's Sabo?" Luffy asked. Ace looked at him. "Didn't Anne tell you."

"Nope."

"We haven't seen him in a long time." Ace said. "He is out there somewhere sailing."

Anne walked off having a feeling something had happen to her other brother.

Anne had made it back to the crew who seemed to be waiting.

"Where are those two?" Nami asked annoyed.

Anne had just jumped on the ship.

"Hey guys how are you all doing?" She said smiling and went to walk into the kitchen.

"Where is your brother?" Nami asked annoyed.

Anne pointed to the docks and they saw Luffy reaching towards the ship.

Nami turned to Luffy "Was that really your brother?"

"Yep."

"So why is he here?" Zoro asked.

"Him, and Anne and Sabo left 3 years before us."

Sanji looked at him "Surprised seeing him here." He thought though with Anne finding them maybe not so much.

"Me too. Though he never had a devil fruit beforehand. And I could never beat him in a fight."

"You couldn't beat any of us in a fight Luffy." Anne yelled at him.

"Well I could beat him now."

At that moment Ace jumped on the ship kicking Luffy in the back of the head and landing on him. Luffy glared at his brother. "Get off." Ace smirked getting off his brother.

"So what are you doing here Ace?" Luffy asked.

Anne was standing at the door.

"You didn't get my message Luffy. Didn't you go to Drum…? Oh well. Anyway I came to give you a message join Whitebeard's crew. With your friends of course. Pops said he be happy to have Anne and all of you part of his crew. I know everyone misses you. Marco misses you a lot, he said he was sorry." He was going to hand her the letter.

Anne glared at Ace "don't talk about him to me." She walked off.

Luffy looked at him. "I'm fine with that. Only if he puts me in charge. Otherwise, No. " Luffy replied.

Ace laughed. "Come on, Luffy, at least think about it!" he asked again.

"No, Ace." Luffy answered with a tone of finality. "My dream is to be the pirate king. Always has been. Since I was seven. "

Ace sighed. "But I would like to talk to him. To thank him for taking you and Anne in. Well while she was there." Luffy continued.

Ace looked at him oddly.

"You've found your place, Ace. I need to thank him for that." Luffy told him.

"If you promise you won't be a jerk, I'll give you the Den Den Mushi number." Ace said after a moment of silence.

"So, basically, you don't want me to call him today?" Luffy asked.

"Exactly." Ace answered.

Usopp looked at him "are you really part of Whitebeard's crew."

"Yeah I am. Anne even sailed with us. Which is where she met Marco. He is the 1st division commander."

Everyone went into the kitchen to talk and sit down. They noticed Anne was asleep. When Luffy sat down, he made sure he was next to Anne and gave her a hug. Which woke her up not knowing Luffy been slightly worried she want to leave. But when he saw the tattoo on her back he was no longer worried. She smiled at him.

Nami looked to Anne "So Anne who is Marco."

"He is her past Love they where together almost the entire time we both sailed on Whitebeards ship. They broke it off since she was leaving. And Marco really misses you and is sorry Anne."

She looked at the food in front of her and sighed. She was picking at her food Sanji gave her.

Later that evening Anne was outside with Ace talking with him. "You should go back to Pops Ace."

Ace looked at her "I can' he killed some of my friends, and he hurt Thatch."

Anne looked at him, "Ace! Pops doesn't want you chase after him why go?"

She looked at the sky, "I know you want to go after him. I do too. I trusted the guy and can't believe he did that." Her hands were ice. "I want to kill him for hurting my friend."

Ace looked at her surprised how much she was effected by it. But Thatch was her best friend. Marco was the man she loved. Only for him to break it off with her but Thatch was the person she hung out with when she was not with Ace or Marco.

She looked at Ace, "Go back to Pops Ace. Please I want you safe. Something bugs Pops then listen to him. If you're hunting down Blackbeard how are you going to make Pops the Pirate King." She asked smiling at him. Knowing how mess with her brother.

Ace looked at her, "I have one last lead. So if I don't find him now I will go back. But only after hanging out with my younger siblings for a bit."

Anne smiled at her brother. "Thanks Ace." That was when they noticed all the bounty hunters ships.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and a happy birthday to Luffy. **

**So to people who do not read my other stories. I am healing it is taking a bit but I am alive. Thank you for all your well wishes. Also I will be putting a link to my art page on my Bio. Please go look and like it. **

I hope you like the story please tell me what you think. Also I have another story which I write her with other people. Marco is up right now will post more soon. Let me know who you want her with.


End file.
